Hey, se te cayo tu moño azul
by kunashgi448
Summary: Un mero acto de educación por parte de Lincoln Loud, le dio la oportunidad de revivir una amistad que parecía haberse extinguido con Jordan Rosato, chica que antes perteneció a su grupo. Este sería el evento clave para que algo más fuerte entre ellos se creara, traspasando el tiempo e incluso, las dimensiones alternas. Contribución al Jordancoln week, reto de JaviSuzumiya.
1. Dia 1: Selfie

**Día 1: La selfie con más likes**

* * *

Hoy es el día, después de estar todo una semana sufriendo con los exámenes finales, sudando y rezando por pasar de año, con miedo al ver esa hoja de papel que decidiera tu destino académico, pero todo ya quedo atrás, y todos en su clase lo celebrarían en grande.

¡Día de excursión a Dairyland!

"Como lo escucharon, la maestra Johnson quedo tan complacida por nuestro esfuerzo estos últimos días, que de alguna manera convenció al director para hacer este viaje al mejor parque de diversiones del mundo" hablo Lincoln con aquellas personas que seguían su vida, mientras caminaba rumbo al bus con el resto de su clase. Sentía las miradas de celo de sus hermanas pequeñas, en especial de Lana, quien amaba ir a Dairyland al igual que él, pronto volverían a ir juntos.

Al subirse al bus, como es costumbre, la clase se dividió por los grupos de amigos que la conformaban, la maestra tenía que usar unos audífonos grandes para que el ruido no la volviera loca, mientras el conductor ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lincoln hablo con su grupo de amigos lo emocionado que estaba por probar la nueva atracción, rumbo a la luna de queso, una montaña rusa que se veía bastante genial, Liam y Zach buscaban pasar más tiempo con los animales de la granja, sabiendo que los puedes alimentar, además de cuidarlas, Clyde y Stella se lo tomarían con calma, visitando los estantes, pasándola bien, después de todo, lo merecían por tanto esfuerzo, logrando mantener sus puestos entres los mejores de la clase, y Rusty, bueno, tiene la misma misión de siempre, hablar con una chica sin recibir una bofetada al minuto.

Una vez bajaron del bus, la maestra Johnson los reunió en la entrada del parque de diversiones "muy bien clase, el director Huggins sólo nos dio tres horas, cualquier percance, yo estaré en el área de comidas, o hablen con un empleado del parque, sin más que agregar, disfruten—"

Los chicos corrieron como gallinas sin cabeza dentro del parque, dejando a la pobre maestra con los pelos parados y la ropa un poco sucia, aun así , amaba su profesión. Hubo un pequeño problema con la entrada, pues todos buscaban llegar primero a las atracciones, apretados y empujando a quien podían para entrar. Una vez todos entraron, la clase se dispersó entre las decenas de juegos y atracciones que Dairyland tenía que ofrecer, buscando que hacer primero.

"Miren el piso, hasta parece que caminamos en queso" comento Rusty, mirando el piso de cerca, en verdad parecía queso.

"Rusty, no te puedes comer el piso" río un poco Lincoln por el cometario de Clyde, sin embargo, al bajar la mirada, noto algo en su moño azul al lado de su pie izquierdo, lo tomo y lo vio de cerca, de algo le sonaba.

"¿Encontraste un moño Lincoln?" pregunto Zach, haciendo que los demás también lo vieran.

"Me parece familiar" susurro Liam, mirándolo más de cerca, hasta que a Lincoln le llego una imagen a la cabeza.

"¡Claro! Es el moño que siempre usa Jordan en su cabello, debió haberse caído con todo los empujones en la entrada" Lincoln miro el moño, asegurándose de que no estuviera roto "será mejor devolvérselo"

"Si, ehh...vayan ustedes, yo voy a ir a ver a los cerdos" comento Rusty, desviando la mirada, al igual que Liam y Zach. Le tomo muy poco tiempo a Lincoln saber la razón de súbito cambio de actitud.

"Oh vamos chicos, ya hablamos de esto antes, fue su decisión y debemos respetarla" Stella miraba confundida, ubicaba a Jordan por ser la capitana del equipo femenil de quemados de la escuela, al parecer tuvo algún problema con los chicos antes.

"Hazlo tu Lincoln, acompañare a Zach y Liam" los tres chicos se fueron caminando a la zona de los animales, mientras Lincoln suspiraba un poco.

"¿Vienes Clyde?"

"Lo siento Lincoln, pero sabes que debo entregarle todos los números de emergencia al encargado de seguridad, ya sabes qué pasa si un quedo europeo toca mi piel" explico Clyde, en este caso es cierto, cada vez que Clyde iba a este tiempo de recorridos escolares, sus padres lo obligaba a dar varias hojas a un encargado sobre posible peligros, los McBride son geniales, aunque a veces sobre protegen a Clyde.

"Yo voy contigo Lincoln" dijo Stella con una pequeña sonrisa, algo que el albino agradeció, empezando ambos la búsqueda de la propietaria. Tras un minuto de silencio, Stella se animó a hablar.

"Lincoln ¿paso algo entre ustedes y Jordan?" pregunto la chica, viendo como la mirada de Lincoln se postraba en ella "claro, si se puede saber" aclaro, no quería tocar un punto sensible.

"Está bien Stella" respondió, con las manos en sus bolsillo "antes de que tu vinieras, podría decirse que Jordan era la chica del grupo, le gustaban los comic tanto como a nosotros, estuvimos juntos por tres años, incluso los primeros meses de quinto año" se tomó un momento, para luego seguir.

"Pero un día, llego emocionada con nosotros, los chicos populares la invitaron a una fiesta, comprenderás que para nosotros, salir con los populares sería algo genial, un sueño, por lo que la apoyamos...¿te imaginas que paso después?"

"Paso más tiempo con ellos, dejándolos a ustedes poco a poco" asumió Stella, a lo que su amigo asintió

"Exacto, al poco tiempo también lo notamos, fue hasta que ella misma pidió hablar con nosotros, explicando que se cambiara de grupo, aunque trataría de salir con nosotros cuando pudiera, por supuesto, los chicos no lo tomaron a bien, diciendo que se vendió, tuve que intervenir junto con Clyde para hacer las paces"

"Whoa, no tenía ni idea"

"Ella cumplió, nos invitó a su fiesta de piscina en su casa, sólo que teníamos una pijamada en casa de Liam esa misma noche, nos ganó la tentación y fuimos sin él, haciendo el mayor ridículo de la vida, Clyde y yo en ropa interior, Zach con parte de su cabello caído, y Rusty con alergia en su rostro"

Stella le sonrió de manera comprensiva, entiendo que sus amigos podían tener imán para situación muy raras.

"Ya veo, creo que la salida de Jordan pudo haberles causado esa mala imagen de mi aquel día" Lincoln medito las palabras de su amiga, no lo había pensado, que la salida de la única niña del grupo creara esa idea ridícula de que Stella le gustaba uno de ellos, pues jamás sucedió eso con Jordan.

"Mira, están en ese juego" Stella apunto a su derecha, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la característica trenza y la camisa color amarillo, junto a Mollie y un chico de nombre Artie si la memoria no le fallaba, jugado al típico juego de meter un pequeño aro dentro de las muchas botella.

"Hey, Jordan" se acercó Lincoln, a lo que la chica se voltea, para sonreírle.

"Hola Lincoln, hola Stella ¿qué pasa?"

"Ten, encontré tu moño azul en la entrada, se te debió haber caído en la entrada con todo ese movimiento" Lincoln le extendió el moño, por instinto, Jordan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde debería estar el moño, notando que efectivamente se le había caído.

"No me había percatado" tomo el moño, para acomodarlo en su cabello "gracias Lincoln, fue muy dulce de tu parte"

"Siempre es un niño dulce" comento Stella, jugando con su cabello, ante la vergüenza del chico, ambas rieron un poco.

"¡Ahh! ¡Esto no puede ser!" grito Mollie, claramente frustrada.

"Lo siento niña, son tres dólares por otros veinte aros"

"¿Flip? ¿Como obtuviste tu licencia para juegos de vuelta?" pregunto Lincoln, acercándose al estante.

"La magia de los negocios Loud, siempre es bueno ganar dinero ante la frustración de los niños" dijo el viejo estafador, jugando con un fajo de billetes.

"¡Yo te voy a—"

"Cálmate Mollie, golpearlo sólo causara que te expulsen del parque de por vida" Jordan tuvo que sostener a su mejor amiga para que no hiciera una tontería.

"Tiene razón, es muy seguro que el juego este arreglado, Flip siempre es así con todo" agrego Lincoln, viendo como Flip los ignoraba por su amado dinero.

"Entonces lo dejamos"

"Espera Artie, tengo un plan" Lincoln camino hacia la mesa, poniendo quince dólares en la mesa "cinco cajas de aros, por favor"

"Muchas gracias por caer en la trampa" Flip le dio las cinco cajas, Lincoln les hizo una seña con la mano a los demás para que vinieran y tomaran una caja.

"¿Que planeas Lincoln?" pregunto Stella, con caja en mano.

"Simple, quiero que me ayuden tirando de la caja todos los aros a las botellas al mismo tiempo"

"¿Ese es tu plan? Dudo mucho que funcione" dijo Artie, quien no veía lógica en esto.

"Es un juego de feria, sólo ocupamos un poco de suerte, además, yo pierdo los quince dólares, ustedes tres segundo" bueno, no era como su tuvieran algo que hacer ahora, por lo que lo hicieron tras la cuenta de tres, tirando una ola de aros sobre las botellas.

"¡Hey ¡miren ahí!" apunto Stella, de todos los aros, sólo uno había entrado, todos rieron y celebraron, claro, Lincoln había perdido doce dólares, pero la cara de Flip al darles un premio no tenía precio, aquí las trampas de Flip eran limitadas, por eso pudo modificar la botellas un poco, haciendo el juego más difícil, pero no imposible.

"Como no se quien lanzo el aro ganador, toma tu premio Loud ¡ahora largo de aquí!" grito el viejo, dándole un gran peluche de oso polar, la satisfacción de los chicos es muy grande, riendo mientras se alejaban

"Jamás pensé que un plan tuyo funcionara en la vida Loud, nada mal" alabo Mollie, a lo que Lincoln se rasco la nuca junto con una sonrisa "¿y piensas quedártelo?"

"Mhh, Lola ya tiene muchos peluches, Lily está feliz con su osito, pero me gustaría darle un uso" a Lincoln le paso un recuerdo por la mente "Jordan, si te siguen gustando los osos polares, te lo puedes quedar" extendió el peluche a la chica, quien no se lo esperaba.

"Si, aún recuerdo cuando lloró en silencio viendo ese documental del calentamiento global"

"¡Cállate Mollie!" volteo a ver al peluche, quien la miraba con unos ojitos tan lindos, al demonio, lo tomo y lo acaricio "gracias"

Artie hizo el típico sonido de cuando un chico hace algo lindo por una chica, insinuado algo romántico, a lo que Jordan muy amablemente respondió con un fuerte golpe al hombro de su amigo.

"¡Stella!" la mencionada volteo, viendo a Liam acercarse "necesito la ayuda de las técnicas de tu abuelo, ocupo a alguien que me ayude a ordeñar una vaca algo agresiva, el primer lugar se lleva treinta dólares, lo podríamos repartir" la primera vez que Stella fue a la granja de Liam, este quedo fascinado con las técnicas que la chica usaba con los animales de granja, explicando que las aprendió de su abuelo, quien paso la mayor parte de su vida siendo granjero al norte de Filipinas.

"Claro ¿vienes Lincoln?"

"Gracias, pero yo paso, los veré con Clyde en un rato" se despidió de los chicos, ya estaba listo para ir a esperar a Clyde, cuando noto que Jordan también se despedía de sus amigos "¿a dónde van?"

"Es que quieren entrar a los tractores choques, pero a mí no me gustan ese tipo de atracciones" explico la chica, para luego quedar en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Lincoln vio la nueva atracción a la cual se quería subir, pero no podía dejarla sola.

"Tenía pensado subir a la montaña rusa ¿quieres venir conmigo?" pregunto, un poco apenado, pues ya tenía tiempo que no hablaba con Jordan a solas.

"Claro, yo también tenía pensado hacerlo, vamos a hacer fila" ambos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la cola de la fila, si el cartel no mentía veinte minutos no sonaba tan mal, las ventajas de ir en la mañana y entre semana, una vez le toco esperar tres horas con Lana, lo cual llegaba a ser un fastidio.

Ahora ambos, como la gran mayoría de la gente en fila, tiene la mirada en sus celulares, una gran forma de matar el tiempo viendo cosas que te interesan, además de evitar momentos incómodos, sin temas de conversación, por otro lado, mataba las pláticas entre personas, una queja común entre personas mayores, teniendo su toque de razón.

Lincoln dejo el celular un momento, sus hermanas están en clases, sus padres en el trabajo, sus amigos están en otros cosas, nadie con quien mandarse mensajes, los datos son muy lentos para intentar conectarse a internet. Por ese morbo humano, Lincoln miro disimuladamente que hacía Jordán, abrazando al peluche con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía su celular, deslizando, leyendo ¿Ace Savvy?

"¿Tú también vas al corriente con la serie?" pregunto como si nada, la pobre se espantó, muy sumergida en su lectura.

"¡Lincoln! ¡No es bueno ver a celulares ajenos!" algunas personas los voltearon a ver, para luego regresar a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

"Lo siento mucho, es que no sabía un tema para romper el hielo, me llamo la atención ver que aún lees Ace Savvy" Lincoln explico, con las palmas de sus manos pegadas, en clara señal de disculpa. Jordan sólo suspiro, para mirar otra vez al capítulo que descargo para estos casos de filas largas.

"No soy tan fanática de los cómics como antes, pero tengo un espacio especial para Ace Savvy, en verdad me gusta la nueva villana, Karma, esa frase cuando el culpable del caso esta encubierto en la organización de Ace. 'Si planean exponer a un mentiroso, entonces deben acorralarlo psicológicamente...'"

"...'solo así conseguirán revelar la carta del mentiroso, escondido tras su capa de engaño y confianza'" repitieron los dos aquella frase, al darse cuenta de ello, ambos rieron por unos momentos, aquella sensación de incomodidad desapareció.

"Karma es una gran villana, su personalidad tan rebuscada le da un aire fresco, aunque no comparto el gusto del ship con Ace"

"Cierto, el poner al héroe principal con la villana es un cliché, pero no lo puedo evitar, tienen su química, aunque también me gusta los protagonistas juntos"

"¡Un momento Jordán! ¿Shipeas Jace? ¿¡Jack y Ace?!"

"¿Es malo que una chica le gusté un poco de yaoi? Aún recuerdo que tú aun haces cosplay de Ace y Clyde de Jack..." la chica le miro con burla, por supuesto, Lincoln entendió a que se refiera al mencionar sus cosplay.

"No me mires así, me haces imaginar cosas raras..." Jordan volvió reír por lo bajó, ante un Lincoln avergonzado.

El tiempo paso rápido, ambos se dedicaron a hablar de la historia, de los personajes, opiniones de ellos, incluso hablaron del universo que Lincoln creo con sus hermana como heroínas, un proyecto fan que sorprendió al mismísimo maestro Billy, se sentían más en confianza. Para Jordan, se sentía genial por fin compartir opiniones fuera del internet, pues sus amigos no compartían este gusto por los comics.

A cada paso que daban, el joven Loud se daba cuenta que la montaña rusa se veía más imponente de cerca, con curvas, vueltas completas, peor aún, esa bajaba al inicio, una parte de él se estaba arrepiento de haber desayunado antes de venir.

Por hacerse el macho, Lincoln acepto sentarse hasta adelante, donde se sentía más los movimientos durante el trayecto, se arrepentiría al pasar de los minutos, mientras Jordan levantaba los brazo, sonriendo y gritando por diversión, Lincoln también grito, sólo que un tono bajo, indicando que no estaba disfrutando tanto el viaje para nada, agarrando fuertemente a la barra de seguridad, sin poder apreciar los dibujos durante el recorrido, sólo trataba de no sacar el desayuno y manchar de vomito a un tercero.

Al salir de la atracción, Jordan salió feliz por la experiencia, sólo para voltear, viendo a su amigo sosteniendo su balance sobre el pasamos, con las piernas temblando como gelatina y mano en boca.

"¿T-te q-q-quieres subir o-o-o-o-otra vez-z?" apenas entendió la pregunta, es claro que le afecto viaje.

"En verdad parece que fuiste a la luna y te destrozo la fuerza G" Lincoln hizo un raro intento de sonreír, con un resultado bastante extraño "vamos a sentarnos un momento, no quiero que te desmayes"

Jordán ayudo a Lincoln a caminar, dejando que se apoyará en sus hombros, sentándolo en una banca en las orillas del parque, para que estuviera un poco más tranquilo, se fue por un momento, regresando con dos coca-colas, una clásica bebida para quitar los sustos.

"Gracias Jordan" el albino acepto el refresco, dándole un gran sorbo, se sentía mal en su orgullo masculino, en teoría debería ser al revés, al menos, ella la está pasando bien, que es lo importante, al igual de importante, después de mucho tiempo, compartían un momento de diversión.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo la chica, recargando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, dándole un sorbo a su bebida "¿siguen molestos conmigo?"

Eso mato el ambiente, volviéndolo más serio, aun así, le debía contar la verdad.

"Tanto Clyde como yo seguimos firmes en lo que te dijimos aquella vez, a pesar de no salir tanto como antes, sigues siendo nuestra amiga" luego miro al frente "por otro lado, Liam, Zach, y Rusty aún no lo superan, les tomara más tiempo, con Stella como la voz de la razón, veras que dejarán ese rencor pronto"

"Me alegra saber que Stella hace bien el rol que deje vacante" comento Jordan, para ahora mirar a Lincoln "gracias por apoyarme, en verdad, significa mucho aún mantener mi amistad contigo...y de paso, pedirte perdón por lo que hizo Ajax con tu ropa, normalmente es muy dulce, prometo que te lo pagaré cuando tenga tiempo" esto último hizo que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica, ver a un chico en calzones es algo que nunca se puede olvidar.

Ante la mención de este hecho, Lincoln también se sonrojo por la vergüenza, esa caminata de regreso a la granja de Liam fue una eternidad, más por el hecho de que varias chicas vieran lo enclenque que es.

"No te preocupes, enserio, nos lo merecíamos por engañar a un amigo" ambos pre adolescentes se quedaron unos minutos en la banca, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras descansaba, terminado las bebidas, hasta que Lincoln se levantó, estirando los brazos.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si, ya se me paso el mareo, tenía pensado ir al mirador un rato ¿vienes?"

"Seguro" a paso lento para no forzar el débil balance de Lincoln, ambos subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar al mirador, que por suerte estaba casi vacía, dando una bella vista del Dairyland, pero también de Royalwoods, un verdadera postal.

Lincoln se recargó en el barandal, apreciando la vista, incluso podía ver a lo lejos la colonia donde vive con su caótica familia, aunque de reojo, miro como Jordan también estabas hipnotizada por la vista, le pareció linda, viendo como con su mano se acomoda un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja, sin saberlo, también lo hizo su amiga, mirándolo sin que se cuenta, apreciando su cabello blanco, más esa sonrisa única. Eso prendió un foco en la mente de ella.

"Lincoln" al voltear, vio a Jordán levantando su celular, quería tomarse una selfie "sonríe"

Si bien no era fanático de las selfies, viendo a Lori y Leni sacándose fotos sin parar, peor aún, cuando Lori competían contra Carol Pingrey por la foto con más likes, incluso una vez se unieron por la guerra de likes.

"Cheez" se tomaron un par de fotos, Lincoln con tres dedos en su frente, como una especie de saludo militar relajado, mientras Jordan hizo la seña de amor y paz, ambos con una gran sonrisa, con un hermoso fondo.

"Disculpen ¿quieren les toma una foto?" se ofrece un joven de pelo negro y chamarra gris, tal vez cautivado por verlos juntos.

"Claro" Jordan le entrego su teléfono, mostrando con Lincoln el lindo peluche de oso polar que le regalo, el joven saco fotos tanto de manera vertical, como horizontal.

"Gracias" agradecieron ambos al joven, quien solo se despidió con la manos, con un apenas audible de nada.

"¿No te importa que te etiquete en Instagram?" Lincoln negó con la cabeza, dejando que Jordán terminara de arreglar las fotos, como todas las chicas hacen antes de subir una foto a la red, miro una estación con el clásico juego de pegarle al topo.

"Hey, Jordán" la chica levantó la mirada de su celular "espero que mantengas tus reflejos para los topos"

Jordan, fingiendo sorpresa, coloco sus manos en la cadera, con una sonrisa burlona "¿me estas retando, Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln respondo con la misma sonrisa "eso hice, Jordan Rosato"

Jugaron un rato, con Lincoln ganando por pegarle a dos topos, quedando en que ella le debería comprar el almuerzo en un futuro, la pasaron tan bien, que no notaron que sus respectivos grupos les habían mandado mensaje para juntarse, pues sólo queda media hora antes de subir al bus. Jordan levantó su puño, rápidamente Lincoln lo capto, chocando sus puño con el de ella, para tomar caminos diferentes, si, este fue un gran día.

De un momento a otro, ya estaban en el bus escolar, el cual se tomaría la molestia de dejar a cada alumno en su respectiva casa, llegar a su casa, Lincoln se despido de Clyde y Zach, quienes todavía seguían en el bus, ya abajo, vio que Jordan se despido con la mano, respondiendo la despedida, para ver al bus irse.

"Ah, este fue un gran día, me alegra volver a pasar tiempo con Jordan después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno, hora de volver a mi ruidosa realidad" dijo Lincoln para sí mismo, entrando a la casa Loud, la cual esta extrañamente en silencio, vio a sus hermanas en el sofá, viendo el celular de Leni, para luego, voltee a verlo con una gran sonrisa, oh no.

¡Ahh!" gritaron todas, para rápidamente rodearlo y preguntarle mil cosas, totalmente emocionadas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Duh, Linky, te ves divino con tu novia, como, perfectos" Leni le mostró su celular, viendo la foto que subió Jordan a su cuenta de Instagram, la selfie de ellos juntos.

_._

_Pasándola genial con LincolnLoud, me alegra saber que nuestra amistad sigue intacta.__  
_  
_LoriLoud, LeniLoud, y otras 117 personas dieron me gusta._

_._

"Y esa foto con el peluche de oso polar, lograron iluminar mi alma por unos momentos" dijo Lucy, quien a pesar de no ser evidente a primera vista, Lincoln sabía que su hermanita estaba feliz.

"En primera, como dice el texto, es mi amiga, no mi novia, en segunda ¿desde cuándo siguen a Jordan?"

"Jenny es la hermana mayor de Jordan, nuestra amiga en la preparatoria, al ver las foto, rápidamente nos la compartió, literalmente se ven muy lindos juntos" dijo Lori, con una gran sonrisa, orgullosa de que su hermanito empezara a superar su timidez por las chicas.

Tras escapar de otra versión del tornado de hermanas, Lincoln miro a sus alrededores, seguro de que Lucy no estuviera en su cuarto, para luego sacar su celular, abrir Instagram, y darle like a las fotos que su amigos subieron, claro, también a las que subió Jordan, además de comentar.

.

_LincolnLoud: Me la pase genial hoy también, repitámoslo en otra ocasión._

_JordanRosato: Dalo por hecho, te mando mensaje en la noche para seguir hablando ;)_

_._

Al momento de leer la respuesta, escucho un chillido venir del piso de abajo. Lincoln sólo miro al espectador, levantando los hombros con una sonrisa, otro día mas en la casa Loud.

.

.

.

**A/N: Se que el reto de Javi va más enfocado a los fanarts, pero me gustaron sus ideas, así que aquí está mi granito de arena para esta semana, no sé si pueda subir diario, pero completare este de reto de 7 días, más un extra al final creado por parte de su servidor en un ángulo que no he visto manejado en este ship. Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, kuna fuera.**

**Dia 2: Cambio de genero (Linka x Boy Jordan)**


	2. Dia 2: Genderbend

**Día 2: Primera cita siempre es importante**

* * *

"¿¡Que tu hiciste qué?!" conociendo bien a sus amigos y que les encanta gritarle de cerca todo, Jordan se preparó de ante mano, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, no quiera quedarse sordo tan joven.

"Te lo repito Morrie pero no me grites" se quitó los dedos de sus oídos, ya el peligro había pasado "invite a Linka Loud a una cita, ella acepto"

"No malentiendas Jordan, Linka es muy linda, aun así, dudo que valga el peligro de morir" comento Jay, siendo ignorado, pues le veía más divertido sopla un poco de la cera que quedo pegada en su dedo.

No necesitaba ser muy atento para saber lo obvio, Linka Loud es posiblemente la chica más atractiva de quinto año, incluso de toda la primaria, su blanco cabello largo es exótico, al menos la volteabas a ver, agregando el plus de que le gustan los cómics y videojuegos, mezclando su dulce actitud, llegas a la conclusión de que toda la escuela estaría tras ella. Ahí te equivocas.

El problema no es que nadie tenga la intención de invitarla a salir, incluso amigos que ambos compartían le decían que la pobre estaba desesperada por salir con un chico, tal vez por esa razón ella acepto al segundo, sólo está el pequeño detalle de lo está detrás del apellido Loud, más bien, diez detalles, sus hermanos.

Verán, cuando Cristian, el primer amor de Linka, la rechazo después del problema de los vídeos en aquel concurso, pensando más en su imagen de chico popular, le destrozo su corazón. Los rumores dicen que algunos escucharon gritos por un terreno baldío cerca de la escuela, Cristian falto unos días hasta que finalmente se cambió de escuela.

Luego está el tema de Ron Santiago, su hermana mayor, mejor conocida como 'bebe' es novia del hermano mayor de Linka, Loki, muy probablemente intentaron que estuvieran juntos, de otra forma no le ve un maldito sentido del porque Linka soporto a un abusador y pervertido como Ron, que ni siquiera respeta a las mujeres. Sinceramente, nunca supo que sucedió, sólo se enteró por el grupo de la escuela en WhatsApp que Ron término en el hospital, posiblemente trato de pasarse con su supuesta amiga, se necesita ser un gorila sin cerebro para tratar de manera muy tosca a una niña. A la chica le tomo tiempo recuperarse, fue gracias a sus amigas, más Stephen, el chico nuevo y reciente nuevo miembro del grupo de Linka, que pudo salir adelante, gracias a dios Ron se fue con el culo roto a la ciudad.

"Entonces ¿cuál es el plan galán?" pregunto Jay, mirando con curiosidad mientras comía su sándwich de jamón de pavo.

"Iré a jugar a su casa Smash Bros en la tarde, incluso llevare mi control de Gamecube, de todas formas, siempre tengo un plan de reserva si eso no se puede lograr" explico Jordan, mirando a la mesa donde está su cita, la albina lo vio, saludándolo con la mano, para de inmediato se rodeada por sus amigas, preguntando miles de cosas, mientras el chico filipino trataba de que Linka no se sofocara con tanta gente encima de ella.

"¿Cual tema pongo para tu funeral, la intro de Halo 3?"

"¿Me puedo quedar con tu PlayStation 4 y tu sistema de sonido Bose?"

"Ambos pueden irse al carajo, al menos yo tengo una cita con una chica linda" con esto, empezó una discusión sin sentido, debían disfrutarla antes de que el maestro les duerma el cerebro con otra plática de la batalla de independencia tras acabar el receso.

Al pasar el tiempo, Jordan se preparó mentalmente mientras caminaban a casa de los Loud, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, los hermanos son un peligro latente tanto para su salud, como para el bien de la cita, en definitiva debía cuidarse la espalda, teniendo a un bromista pesado como Lane, el deportista número uno de toda la región del sur de Michigan en Lynn Jr, el niño de cuatro años que ya es todo un científico loco, Levi, con ellos apenas lleva tres de los diez hermanos, ya le temblaban las piernas ¡Maldita sea, dejen de temblar!.

Al estar frente de la puerta de la casa de Linka, tomo aire, tal vez sus padres puedan darle algo de seguridad si daba una buena impresión, se miró y acomodo su camisa, tratando de verse lo más presentable posible, se armó de valor y toco el timbre, que sea lo que dios quiera, en el peor de los escenarios, al menos que le den el paraíso en el otro mundo.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a los padres, una mujer rubia con labial rojo con camisa verde y un hombre de cabello marrón, o al menos lo que no se le ha caído, usando una camisa cuadros color salmón.

"Señor y señora Loud, es placer conocerlos" Jordan se acercó para darles la mano, sin embargo, la madera cedió, creando un boquete ¿esto no quita puntos, verdad?

"¡Ah! ¡Jordan! ¿¡Estas sangrando de la mano?!" en medio de sus padres, salió Linka, preocupada de que el estúpido boquete que supuestamente Leif reparo la semana pasada lastimara al chico.

"Tranquila Linka, sólo se rompió una bolsita de salsa de tomate que tenía en el bolsillo" debió dejarla en el pantalón el día que fue a comer a McDonald's con los chicos.

Los padres le permitieron entrar, indicándole donde estaba el lavabo para que pudiera limpiarse, mientras Linka iba a preparar la consola en la sala, Jordan empezó a limpiarse la mano, tal vez esto no vaya tan mal.

"¿Así que tú eres el nuevo pretendiente de Linka?" una voz que apareció de la nada lo hizo saltar del susto, un niño de cabello negro tenido, viéndolo como si pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma.

"Ah...tú debes ser Lars, si no me equivoco vas en tercero, también eres el presidente del club de escritura, soy..."

"Jordán Rosato, capitán del equipo de quemados de la primaria, calificaciones un poco mejores a las del promedio, lunes, miércoles y jueves comes un huevo hervido con jugo de coco, los martes y jueves por un plato de fruta con nueces de la India" ahora le daba la impresión que Lars era un espía o algo así "te estaremos vigilando"

"¿Ya terminaste?" pregunto Linka, asomándose a la cocina.

"Si ya..." Jordan volteo, no había nadie en donde estaba Lars "...termine" al menos el más pasivo fue quien le dio le dio la advertencia.

Una vez cómodos en el sofá, empezaron a jugar Smash Bros, al principio Jordan tenía planeado contenerse un poco, pero Linka parecía una jugadora profesional, teniendo que dar todo para igualar las peleas, tuvo que confiar en su conocimiento de los combos de Joker para ganar algunas peleas, aunque esta última la perdió.

"Vaya Linka, tus habilidades de manejar a Sonic son excelentes, me diste una paliza" comento Jordan, mientras se recostaba un poco en en el sofá.

"Sólo tuve suerte de esquivar el Falcon Punch, es todo" contesto Linka, riendo un poquito por la cara de su cita. Jordan cerró los ojos un momento, quitando la amenaza al inicio, ningún otro de los hermanos los molesto, bien, movió los ojos, observando que Linka parecía leer algo en su celular.

"¿Ocurre algo? Linka dio un pequeño brinco, para guardar rápidamente su celular mientras negaba con la mano, diciendo que sólo eran mensajes de spam.

Mientras Jordan elegía a otro personaje, de la nada, Linka se acercó a él, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, esto se movió muy rápido, aprovecho para acariciar su cabello blanco, huele a lavanda, y es suave al tacto.

"Si haces algo más haya de dejar que Linka se acurruque en ti, literalmente dormirás con los gusanos tres metros bajo tierra" observo hacia arriba, al resto de los hermanos, peor aún, Lynn Jr estaba listo para destrozarle el cráneo con ese bate de mental, Luke tronado sus nudillos, vamos, hasta Leon parecía listo para sacarle los ojos. Ante esto, sólo pudo empezar a reír de manera nerviosa.

"Tranquilo, yo me encargo" le susurro Linka, para ver a sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa "mis amados hermanos ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

"Pero Linka—"

"Ahora" ese tono de voz hizo callar a Loni y al resto, mirándola con miedo, sólo usaba ese tono el día del mes donde le tocaba...ya saben, cosas de niñas.

Entonces Jordan simplemente se quedó viendo a la pantalla de selección de personajes, esperando de manera incómoda, es la peor pesadilla de un invitado en casa ajena, ver como los familiares se pelean entre ellos, mientras tú está ahí, tratando de darle un significado a tu estadía mientras imploras que la tierra te trague de alguna manera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo naranja pasar a su lado, tomándolo de la mano para salir de la casa, corriendo hasta estar dos cuadras lejos.

"¿Todo bien Linka?" pregunto, mientras veían como su cita recuperaba el aliento.

"Si...sólo que mis hermanos no nos dejarán en paz en casa, así que pensé en ir a otro lugar a continuar nuestra cita" algo le decía que era mejor no saber que paso con ella y sus hermanos, por Jordan lo que activo su plan B.

"En ese caso, podemos ir a ver una película al centro comercial, luego jugar en las recreativas un rato" Linka sólo río un poco.

"Estaba pensando lo mismo, que lindo" Jordan desvío la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, algo que la albina encontraba lindo.

Tomaron el bus hasta el centro comercial, platicando en el trayecto de la escuela, los comics, de varias cosas, logrando que Linka se riera con sus chistes, al llegar, fueron directamente al cine, aun cuando el chico no tenía problema en detenerse a ver una tienda de ropa, ella le advirtió que si entraba a una tienda, no salían en horas, seria para otro momento entonces. Ahora era momento de escoger una película, pensaba en una cómica para reírse, incluso una de superhéroes que tan de moda están, de seguro a ella le gustará.

"Vamos a ver esa" miro donde Linka señalo, ok, esa no se la esperaba.

"¿Actividad paranormal? Tu odias las películas de terror"

"No las odio, sólo que mis padre me prohíben verlas, me tratan como a una niña pequeña, vi todo el maratón de medianoche de Arggh! Será pan comida, lo garantizo" Jordan quiso intentar convencerla, al final, siempre es complicado quitarle una idea a una mujer, por no decir imposible.

Jordan no titubeo nada, la película es un festival de screamers que te veías venir desde hace rato, además que ya se vio toda la saga durante el verano, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Lo que si lo puso tenso, fue cuando en el primer susto barato apareció, Linka le tomo de la mano izquierda con sus delicadas manos, totalmente espantada, acercándose lo más posible a él.

"Si, lo hizo" Jordan volteo atrás, buscando el origen de esa voz, sólo para encontrar una fila de asientos totalmente vacía. Otro apretón en su mano lo volvió a poner tenso, aun así, tampoco era tan tonto para no aprovechar su papel, paso su brazo por detrás, levanto el porta vasos que separaba sus asientos para acercarla más, susurrándole que estuviera tranquila, por el sonrojo en su blancas mejillas, hizo la movida correcta.

Linka se sentía un poco avergonzada, al igual que feliz, Jordan es muy respetuoso, no como Ron, quien varias veces trato de rozarle los pechos con la mano de forma 'accidental', por cada susto, le acariciaba la espalda, repitiéndole en voz baja que todo está bien, con ese consuelo pudo terminar la película, ahora podría decir que vio una película de miedo completa, es un avance.

Cuando llegaron a las recreativas, Linka miraba mucho su celular, viendo las notas que tenía, las que Claude le mando de cómo debía actuar en su cita, incluso le dio valor al estar en la fila detrás durante la película, pero se tuvo que ir porque sus madres se preocuparían si no la ven donde la dejaron en la zona de comidas, había cosas que no de broma haría, como hablarle en voz baja cerca del odio, o ir directo a seducir a su cita, si mostró cariño, cada vez que Jordan ganaba un juego, le felicitaba y le abrazaba, por delate o por detrás, al principio se notaba tenso, pero luego los acepto con mucho gusto, esperaba no sonar tan lanzada, jamás había tenido una cita tal cual.

Ya empezaba a caer el sol, por lo que optaron por regresar a casa de Linka, para luego pedirle que llevara a Jordan a su casa, aunque el chico repitió varias veces que no era necesario, que podía caminar a solas, ella no quería preocuparse de que algo le pasara algo, ya estaban cerca de la parada de autobuses, cuando una bola de vagos de preparatoria, claramente en estado de ebriedad, los vieron.

"Oye precisa, ven aquí, te invito una cita"

"Para imbécil, que es una niña con cabello de anciana"

"Pues soy un pedófilo entonces"

Por instinto, acercó a Linka a su cuerpo, esperando a que esto sólo fuera un momento incómodo, algo que murió cuando otras tres personas les interceptaron.

"Por favor, déjenos pasar" Jordan trato de pasar entre ello, pero sólo recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, por suerte pudo mantenerse en pie.

"Tu lárgate, sólo queremos jugar con la albina" antes que ese desgraciado le pudiera las manos encima a su Linka, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz, pero se lastimó el nudillo. Por reflejo, pudo esquivar un navajazo, aunque le cortaron el antebrazo, mejor ahí que en el estómago.

"Última oportunidad, vete y saldrás ileso" dijo el sujeto, jugando con la navaja, Linka trato de ir más atrás, pero la pared detuvo su intento de escape, aun así, Jordan extendió su brazo, en señal de que la protegería.

"Primero me matas antes de que le toques un pelo a mi chica" Linka se sonrojo bastante, ya sea por la valentía de Jordan por defenderla a costa de su vida, ese tono de voz, que la reclame como su chica, tantas cosas, y sólo podía pegarse a su espalda.

"Lo que tu digas" alguien le toco el hombro "ahora n—"

En unos cuantos segundos, esa persona le quitó la navaja torciéndole la mano, para luego ponerlo en llave Kimura, y con fuerza, le rompió el brazo. Con un poco de mejor de luz, Linka se sorprendió al ver a todos sus hermanos mayores.

"Chicos ¿¡que hacen aquí?!"

"Lo siento hermanita, pero usamos el rastreador que Levi te coloco en la cabeza para seguirte durante toda tu cita" dijo Loni, recibiendo la mala mirada del resto de su familia "Uh, creo que no debí decir eso"

"Escucha Jordan, llévate a Linka a nuestra van, Loni los llevara a casa, nosotros nos encargamos de la basura" dijo Luke, con seriedad en su voz.

"P-pe—"

"Linka" hablo Loki con voz alta, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa "necesitarás mucho más que un chantaje para que no te cuidemos, confía en la familia"

Sin tiempo de entenderse por las palabras de su hermano mayor, la pelea comenzó, dándole un espacio para que Loni y Jordán se lleven a Linka lejos, antes de llegar al auto, vieron correr a un joven de cabello negro y chamarra gris a la pelea, golpeando a un sujeto que buscaba atacar a Lane por la espalda, que alivió, debería haber más gente así en el mundo.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, con Linka rezando que sus hermanos salieran bien de la pelea, se culpaba por esto, si no se hubiera presionado, tal vez sí...

"Oye" Jordan le tomo de la mejilla, para que lo viera a los ojos "no te culpes, te conozco a pesar del poco tiempo que estuve en su grupo, todo estará bien, tu familia, tus amigas, y yo estamos contigo"

Ante esto, no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas, abrazando al chico, para poder sacar esa preocupación en su cuerpo, todo ante la mirada de Loni por el espejo retrovisor, Linka no se percató que fue la primera vez que su hermano amante de la moda condujo sin romper ni una regla de tránsito.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres y hermanos menores la abrazaron con fuerza, incluso Levi, quien rara vez mostraba sus emociones. Loni se regresó para ver si sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda, en todo caso la policía ya fue informada de la situación, por su parte Jordan mantuvo su respetuosa distancia, es un momento familiar.

"Jordan" levantó la mirada para ver a la señora Loud "pasa adentro, debemos desinfectar esa cortada"

"Tranquila mama, yo lo hago" camino Linka, limpiando los rateos de lágrimas.

"Pero hija..."

"Papa, por favor" suplico la única hija de la familia, con eso ojos lagrimosos, no le podía decir que no. Linka llevo a Jordan a la sala, donde le empezó a tratar la herida, mucha experiencia al ser la enferma cada vez que Lynn Jr o Leif se lástima jugando afuera. Todo fue silencio, no era incómodo, solamente parecía lo mejor permanecer en silencio, que el ambiente estaba bien. Una vez terminado el vendaje, escucharon el sonido de un auto viejo estacionarse, a lo que la albina salió corriendo, dándoles un gran abrazo a sus hermanos.

"Chicos...yo...yo..."

"Tranquila hermanita...todo está bien ahora..." susurro Lane, sin agregar un chiste, así mucho tiempo que no se sentía tanta unidad familiar, Jordan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Loki explico que la policía llego y detuvo a los hombres, la pelea término mejor para ellos gracias a la intervención del sujeto de cabello negro, aunque todos los involucrados tendrían que ir mañana a testificar a la comisaría lo sucedido, eso incluía a Jordan y a Linka.

El señor Loud se ofreció a llevar a Jordan a su casa, también para ayudarle a explicar a sus padres por qué su hijo esta lastimado, o porque estaba citado a ir con la policía mañana, antes de subir a Vanzilla para irse, Linka lo tomo de la mano.

"Gracias...por todo" Linka le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Jordan, su rostro parecía un tomate "espero que mañana platiquemos para saber que somos"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes, cuando dijiste que yo era tu chica" al recordarlo, Jordan empezó a balbucear mientras movía sus manos, totalmente nervioso, pensó que había metido la pata, la albina no pudo evitar reír por lo lindo que se cuándo se pone nervioso, a lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo "nos vemos mañana" susurro, dejando que los fuertes brazo de su crush la envolvieran, dándole seguridad.

Un poco alejado, los hermanos veían la escena, siendo sólo Loni quien estaba fascinando por las escena de amor, mientras el príncipe de la familia no lo veía de todo contento.

"Relájate Lexx, el chico se lo merece" comento Loki "Aunque le falta para darle mi permiso de salir con Linka"

"Al menos el tío dio una buena impresión, mucho mejor que el hijo de puta de Ron" comento Luke, siendo regañado con la mirada con su madre, cierto, no malas palabras en casa, o al menos en su presencia.

"Ca-ca ¡Ca-Ca, Ca-Ca!" balbuceo León, moviendo sus manos.

"Concuerdo contigo, unidad infante de identificación Leon" respondió Levi con los brazos cruzados, pero con una diminuta sonrisa.

Jordan y Linka no tuvieron la típica primera cita después de todo, pero aun así, fue un gran paso para empezar su relación de noviazgo un mes después, una noche que recordarán por siempre. Va, quien lo diría, nadie estaría tan emocionado e impaciente de ir con los policías al día siguiente, solo ellos dos.

**10 minutos ****después**

.

"¿Jordan? ¿Qué haces aquí viejo?" pregunto Lynn Jr, viendo como el potencial novio de su hermana entraba a la casa, se supone que debía estar rumbo a su casa.

"Lo siento, pero olvide mi control de gamecube, y mi padre se molestará si lo llego a olvidar por lo caro que costo" explico el chico castaño, con el fondo del señor Loud esperándolo en la entrada, para volver a tomar el camino.

"Oh, mi mama debe—" se detuvo en medio de la oración, para luego mostrar una sonrisa un poco burlona "mi error, Linka lo guardo en su cuarto, pasa, debe estar dibujando algo relacionado con su cita y amor en la tableta, último cuarto a la derecha".

"Gracias amigo" Jordán subió al segundo piso, rumbo al cuarto de su muy posible novia.

"Amiga, no sé cómo lo hice, pero estoy tan feliz, además de poder leer el nuevo cómic de Ace Savvy ahora mismo, puedo soñar mi cita con Jordan, gracias por tus consejos" escucho la voz de Linka tras la puerta, sabía que era de mala educación escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones ajenas, así que actuaría rápido. Toco la puerta, pero el impulso de idiotez se activó y no espero a recibir respuesta.

El resultado, ver a Linka parada, atrapada en pleno salto con un cómic en un mano y un walkie talkie en otra, en ropa interior, con su sostén y panties de color naranja, con el logo de Ace Savvy en negro como contraste al color base, revelando mucha piel. ¿Qué hace una chica ante esto? Exacto.

**"¡Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"¿¡Que haces en ropa interior?!"

"¡Así me gusta leer mis cómics! ¡Además estoy en mi cuarto!"

"¡Nadie hace eso! ¡Y no tengo la culpa que no le pusieras seguro!"

"¡Sólo borrar esa imagen de mí de tu cerebro por favor!"

"¿¡Cómo esperas que haga eso!?"

Lynn Jr sonrió mientras jugaba con un paquete de pudín de chocolate, eso le enseñara a Linka a no amenazarlo a mostrarle las páginas prohibías a su madre que él y sus hermanos mayores incluido Lars veían en la red.

"Supera esta prueba y estarás más cerca de que te acepte como cuñado" susurro el deportista mientras fingía hacerse el loco, tal vez un buen subway casero de albóndigas es una buena recompensa después de limpiar el piso con la cara de esos bastardos. Ah, que bello es el amor entre nerds..

.

.

**A/N: Bien, un poco antes pero lo logre, aquí está el segundo dio con Linka y Boy Jordan, fue interesante escribir este capítulo, espero les guste, veamos si mañana también logro actualizar a tiempo, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, nos vemos, kuna fuera.**

**.**

**Contestando comentarios del día 1:**

**WOKELAND: Me alegra que te gustara, era la primera vez que escribía una historia de ellos juntos, así que no estaba seguro de si me saldría bien.**

**mike204: Thanks man. I hope you like this one also.**

**Agradecimiento a: thetricsktermax, cartman6x61, dreams-walker, juanruben0147, mantoniolealt, sombra1839, y a los lectores fantasmas que apoyan siguiendo esta historia, gracias.**

**Día 3: Fiesta en la playa**


	3. Dia 3: Playa

**Día 3: Sentimientos que solo se liberan en la playa**

* * *

Lincoln estaba aburrido a más no poder, aún con la habilidad de poder leer de manera constante en un auto en movimiento, la incomodidad de la ropa le hacía imposible leer los cómics que se trajo, su Nintendo DS ya lleva tiempo sin batería, los tópicos para hablar entre amigos se agotaron, sólo tenías dos opciones, dormirte o mirar por la ventana, dejando que tu mente se pierda en profundos pensamientos que mi sabias que tenías.

Pero al fin se había acabado, después de cuatros horas y media de viaje en carretera desde Royalwoods, llegaron a su destino, las orillas del parque nacional duna del oso dormido, frente a las aguas del lago Michigan, el cansancio se fue del cuerpo de todos, viendo maravillados la postal, todo este lugar era para ellos, solos para ellos.

"¡Día de playa!" gritaron varios chicos, corriendo hacia la orilla del lago, bajando las dunas con cuidado, aunque algunos locos se tiraron para rodar o deslizarse hasta la base, terminado con arena en cada agujero de su cuerpo, por no decir en la ropa interior.

Todo esto era gracias a una iniciativa de los padres de familia de la escuela primaria de Royalwoods, la alcalde Davis, junto con su inseparable teclado móvil, acepto patrocinar una estadía en la playa para llevar a la generación de Lincoln, quienes celebraban su graduación de la primaria, después de todo, casi nunca le puedes restregar al resto de los pueblos los grandes logros académicos, deportivos, y artísticos que esto niños lograron en nombre de Royalwoods, en especial al alcalde de Detroit, pero todo con cariño.

Las familias con un poco más de estabilidad económica, ayudaron al pagar el pasaje de los chicos con familias que no se podían dar esos lujos, entre ellos los padres de Jordan, fue una gran organización de los adultos para recompensar a los estudiantes, contado también como fiesta de graduación, de dar el paso a la secundaria, incluso llevaron a los maestros, quienes incluso estaban más ansiosos que muchos niños de que él día llegara.

"¡Vamos Lincoln! Deja de perderte en tu mente y veamos las niñas en traje de baño" dijo Rusty totalmente motivado, inflando su pecho en un intento ridículo de aparentar músculos, Stella le dio un golpe ligero pero duro en la cabeza, lo regreso a su triste realidad.

"Cielos chicos, podrían contenerse por favor" la chica se masajeaba la nariz, admitía que tenía miedo de quitarse la camisa y revelar su traje de baño a los chicos, con una vez de verlos locos por chicas es más que suficiente para una vida.

"No se ustedes, pero yo iré directo a nadar, las vistas son mejores ahí"

"Voy también, ojalá pueda ver de cerca a Kat en traje de baño" Liam y Zach empezaron su camino rumbo a la orilla, donde muchos ya sacaban toallas, sombrillas, pelotas de voleibol, entre más cosas típicas que se llevan a la playa.

"En serio me preocupan" Stella miro correr a sus amigos, seguidos de un Rusty que volvió a inflar su pecho, tratando inútilmente de llamar la atención de una chica.

"Tranquila Stella, dudo que hagan algo fuera del reglamento, por otro lado, que bueno que tengo mi salvavidas infalible" Clyde jalo la cuerda, inflando el chaleco "uh, creo que debí entrar al agua primero" Stella y Lincoln vieron como su amigo fue a buscar a un adulto que le ayudara a quitarse el chaleco.

"¿Y qué harás tu Lincoln?" pregunto la chica de ascendencia filipina, por fin teniendo la confianza de quitarse la playera y estar en traje de baño.

"No sé, veré si juego voleibol con Dave y los demás un rato, Jordan prometió traer su tabla para deslizarnos juntos por las dunas de arena" contesto Lincoln, quien aún tenía su playera azul puesta, con su traje de baño, un short de color naranja con encajes negros.

"Ahh, me alegra que salgas con otras amigas además de mi" Stella guardo la playera en su mochila, ella lleva un bikini de color rojo, para nada provocativo pero si dejaba ver algo de piel "¿qué opinas?"

"...se te ve muy bien Stella" Lincoln desvío la mirada, un poco avergonzado de ver a su amiga así de linda.

"Ah, gracias Lincoln, te veré en la cena" después de jugar un poco con su cabello en señal de afecto, Lincoln se quedó sólo, mirando el paisaje, tomándose su tiempo para luego empezar a caminar rumbo a la playa con el resto de sus compañeros. Vaya que el calor esta fuerte, buen detalle de los adultos de dejar hieleras por toda la zona.

"Oye Loud" volteo mientras empezaba a darle un trago al ponche de frutas que recibe agarro, viendo a Mollie poniendo un poco de protector solar en su mano, sonriendo de manera socarrona "¿me ayudas a ponerme protector solar en mi espalda?"

Suerte que apenas había empezado a tomar, aunque si se debió notar su sobresalto al escuchar a oferta.

"¡¿Por qué todo lo bueno te sucede a ti?!" Rusty le llego por detrás, para sacudirlo por la rabia, pero Lincoln ni se inmuto, esta ocupado estando completamente en shock.

"¡Mollie! ¡Te dije que no es nada gracioso hacer este tipo de broma!" ahora aparecía Jordan en la escena, molesta con la insinuación de su mejor amiga.

"¿Que? Se supone que es el sueño de cualquier chico untarle crema en la espalda desnuda de una chica, como pasan en los monos chinos que ven" se justificó Mollie con una expresión que trataba de mostrar inocencia, cosa que Jordan no se creyó, la conocía desde primer año, sus mentiras jamás la engañan.

"Eh...lo siento, pero yo no me siento calificado para eso..." ambas chicas alcanzaron a escuchar la respuesta del albino, totalmente rojo.

"¡Yo lo hago gratis!"

"¡No aunque me pagarán un billón de dólares!" Mollie le puso la palma de su mano al rostro de Rusty, en clara señal de rechazo y asco, con esas caras que pone, nadie la podía culpar.

"¿Y por qué te molesta Jordan?" pregunto mientras sacudía su mano, queriéndose quitar los gérmenes que acababa de tocar "acaso será por lo cercanos que se volvieron este último año ¿Mmh?"

"Ya te dije que no es eso" susurro Jordan, un poco fastidiada de que volvieran a tocar ese tema para molestar.

Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, todos en su salón habían notado como Jordan y Lincoln salían con más regularidad juntos, nunca entrando en los grupos de amigos del otro, sólo ellos dos, al menos se tomaban un tiempo a la hora de la salida para platicar un poco, generalmente dos veces por semana, era como volver al pasado, cuando formaban parte del mismo círculo de amigos. Claro, esto traía sus consecuencias, Jordan soportando las ideas de sus amigas sobre un posible amor con el albino, aun así, siempre es más difícil para Lincoln, quien soportaba las miles de preguntas de sus hermanas cuando se subía una foto de ambos juntos en Instagram.

"Oh rayos, esto se ve mal" comento Lincoln, las leyes de la física se burlaron un poco a su costa, el líquido mancho en una parte que parecía que se hubiera orinado en los pantalones, rápidamente se quitó la camisa para tratar de limpiarla, muy tarde.

"Oh, esto me traer recuerdos, vamos Jordan" cuando Mollie encontraba una forma de molestar a alguien, no había salvación. Jordan dudo un momento, pero sonrió, esto sería la venganza por ese comentario de Lincoln en Facebook sobre que ella aún veía Dora la explotadora, un secreto pequeño, serviría como un recordatorio de las consecuencias por no guardar un secreto entre amigos.

"Sonríe para la camas, calzoncillos" se burló Mollie, las chicas se colocaron de ambos lados, abrazando a Lincoln por los hombros mientras le miraban con gracia, él pobre oculto la mancha con ambas manos, con una gran sonrisa nerviosa viendo al celular, con Jordan tomaba la selfie. En verdad se recordaba el incidente el año pasado durante la fiesta en la piscina en la residencia Rosato.

"Nada personal Loud, sólo motivos para joder un poco" en ese momento, la castaña de pelo corto se percató de un gran detalle "vaya, vas en buen camino en dejar de tener brazos de fideo"

Lincoln se tensó cuando sintió las manos de Mollie tocar sus brazos, mientras Jordan miraba embobada los apenas viables cuadritos en el torso de Lincoln. Por si se lo pregunta, al estar ayudando a Lynn a prepararse para competencias de artes marciales mixtas, el chico del plan se vio en la necesidad de entrenar un poco para no terminar hecho puré todos los días, cinco meses que ya reflejaban sus frutos.

Por su parte, al tenerlas más de cerca, tampoco Lincoln puedo evitar volver a sonrojarse, ambas chicas llevaban un traje de baño de una pieza, que aun así mostraba algo del desarrollo que tenían ambas en sus cuerpos. Jordan usaba un traje de baño amarillo con una franja azul opaco, mostrando un poco de su pecho en desarrollo, con dos años de diferencia, tenía más ventaja que Lynn, por otro lado, Mollie usa uno color rosa en la parte superior en contraste con el rojo de la parte de abajo, separados por una línea blanca en forma de 'V', la mejor retaguardia de toda la generación por lejos. Dios todo piadoso, perdona a esta débil alma por sucumbir a los deseos más oscuros de un pre adolescente.

"Bien por ti, pero aún te falta para llegar a mis estándares, pero es un inicio, mi trabajo aquí está hecho, hora de molestar a Artie un rato, nos vemos Jordan" se despidió Mollie, dándole un guiño a su mejor amiga, la cual se molestó, como si lo hiciera apropósito para dejarla sola con Lincoln, ya llegaría su turno para molestarla.

"Espero no te moleste la...foto" miro a su lado, pero Lincoln ya no estaba "¿Lincoln?"

"E-esta h-h-helada" el albino se había metido de lleno al agua, temblando un poco por el súbito cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo. Jordan no pudo evitar reírse un poco, dejo su celular sobre su toalla, para también entrar al agua.

Jugaron entre los dos por un bien rato, primero con juegos básicos como tirarse agua el uno al otro, sostener la respiración bajo agua, carreristas de nado, que siempre ganaba Jordan por su mejor capacidad física, pues no estaba ventaja de la mayoría de las piscinas públicas en los alrededores de Royalwoods como la familia Loud, además de la obvia facilidad al tener una piscina en el patio de su casa.

"Oigan ¿juegan a lucha en hombros?" pregunto Dave, cargado a Joy en sus hombros, ambos con una mirada desafiante. Jordan dudo, a lo que Lincoln le dio la espalda y se agachó, apuntado a su espalda.

"Aceptamos su reto" mentiría si dijera que no estabas sorprendida con Lincoln, quien fue capaz de levantarla sobre sus hombros sin mostrar signos de esfuerzos, Jordan le sonrió mientras estiraba sus brazos para mejorar su balance, sonrisa que fue correspondida por su compañero.

"Van a caer" tras estas últimas palabras, empezó la verdadera batalla, tanto las chicas arriba como los chicos abajo trataban de empujar y tirar al oponente, tomo varios minutos, hasta que un rápido movimiento de Lincoln, Dave piso una roca resbaladiza al caminar hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad a Jordan de tirar a Joy, junto con Dave al agua.

"¡Traguen agua perdedores! ¡El dúo Jordancoln siempre vence! grito Jordan, extendiendo su puño para chocarlo con su amigo, quien respondió el saludo de la victoria con un poco de vergüenza al escuchar sus nombres combinados, se parecían a esos nombres raros que los fans le ponen a los ships.

En medio del juego, Lincoln opto por dejarse caer de espaldas, tirando a Jordan al agua "haha, lo siento, necesitaba quitarte lo encendida que estabas por ganar...¿Jordan?" La mencionada saco lentamente la cabeza del agua, con una mirada de pocos amigos, escupiendo agua de un chorro, oh no "Lo siento, jamás fue mi—"

Sintió unas manos en su cabeza que lo empujaron dentro del agua por unos segundos, aun esta bajó el agua, escuchaba las risas de Jordan, también empezó a reírse una vez estuvo fuera del agua, incluso la empujo para que ambos volvieran a entrar al agua, aumentando las risas. Ignorando la presencia de Dave y Joy.

"Te apuesto 30 dólares a que ellos en algún momento termina como novios"

"Por supuesto que no, eso es más que evidente, vamos Dave, deben tener su momento a solas" contesto Joy, quien ya caminaba de regreso a la orilla, su amiga podía ser muy terca en ocasiones, pero ya no podría negar que Lincoln ya es, al menos ahora, poco más que un amigo promedio, en el futuro, quizás algo más serio.

Entre juego y juego, los estómagos empezaron a rugir exigiendo comida, ante la vergüenza de ambos, en ese instante se percataron que estaba ligeramente más lejos de la costa que los demás, quienes también empezaban a salir de agua. Con la mirada, pactaron una carrera, lo más seguro es que el perdedor le compraría algo al ganador, ya lo decidirán al terminar.

Lincoln empezó a nadar con todo lo que podía, notando cierta fuerza en el agua, no le tomo importancia, fue hasta que noto su casi nulo avance que se percató del grave problema, una corriente los está empujando a aguas más profundas, calmante Lincoln y piensa.

"¿¡Por qué no avanzo?!" miro adelante, Jordan esta sobre exigiendo sus capacidades físicas, noto que estaba entrando en pánico, desesperada por llegar a orilla, esto era malo, muy malo, pueden ahogarse si pierde todas sus fuerzas.

_"El ignorante siempre muere primero al confiar en su fuerza bruta" Lincoln levantó la vista de su cómic, viendo el programa que Lisa estaba viendo en la televisión. Discovery Channel, de los muy pocos canales que su hermana genio veía, a él sólo le recordaba que la naturaleza es peligrosa y es mejor quedarse en casa._

_"¿De qué hablas Lis?"__"Pasan un caso de un niño que murió ahogado al ser atrapado por una corriente marina de súbita formación, es casi imposible para un humano promedio vencer a una corriente nadando en siento opuesto a la fuerza, si sólo hubiera nadado paralelamente a la costa, otra historia hubiera sido.__"¿Y por qué me explicas esto? Son el tipo de situaciones que da miedo estar"__"En efecto mi unidad familiar varonil, pero es mejor tener ese miedo al saberlo que no reaccionar por el pánico cuando en verdad estés en esa situación" Lincoln volvió a su lectura, sin ganas de saber más del tema, quería evitar tener pesadillas esa noche.__  
_  
Mucho le debía a su mente por hacer recordar esa conversación de hace año y medio, si quería ayuda a Jordan, primero debía calmarse a si mismo, la regla del 4-7-8 que Lola le enseño hace tiempo, respira por cuatro segundos, contén el aire por siete segundos, para luego exhalar por ocho segundos. Parecía magia como en dos intentos, su pánico bajo completamente.

Nado un poco a su derecha, para quedar detrás de Jordan "¡Jordan! ¡Jordan! ¡Deja de nadar y deja que la corriente te lleve a mí!"

"¿¡Estas loco?!"

"Yo te atrapare, te lo juro ¡por favor confía en mí!" esas palabras al parecer hicieron efecto en ella, pues sus brazos dejaron de moverse, dejándose llevar por la corriente. Lincoln nado un poco al frente para agarrarla un poco antes, ella seguía en pánico.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan mírame a los ojos, Jordan" la tomo de la mejilla, para que se vieran a los ojos "tranquila, no te voy a soltar por nada del mundo, sólo sigue mi nado a la derecha, concéntrate en mi nada más"

Al demonio que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados, sus rostros a centímetros de distancias, toda esa sensación de vergüenza le puede noquear una vez estén a salvo. Siguió el consejo de supervivencia, sin dejar de mirar a Jordan, necesitaba estar sereno por ella, que sintiera su agarre, está ahí, en ese mundo lleno de miedo, la pondría a salvo, sin importar las consecuencia.

Al minuto, dejo de sentir la fuerza de la corriente, habían salido, sólo faltaba nadar a tierra firme, al parecer, alguien los vio en problemas, pues dos hombre con el inconfundible uniforme de salvavidas ya estaban cerca ellos, encargándose de llevarlos a la costa. Ahora entendía la expresión de besar la tierra al dejar el agua.

"¡Lincoln!" vio a sus amigos correr hacia él, Clyde casi le saca el aire con tan fuerte abrazo.

"¿¡Estas bien?!" pregunto Stella, al igual que el resto. Fue ahí donde le cayó como un rayo ciertos pensamientos a su conciencia, si no hubiera sido por comentario de Lisa de las corrientes, o estar presente cuando Lola le enseño a Lori su técnica de relajación, otra historia hubiera parado, muy probablemente muertos, no estaba bien, le tomaría tiempo que su mente lo dejara de atormentar con los escenarios más negativos.

"Yo estoy bien..." susurro, Clyde lo soltó de su abrazo "...pero Jordan" miro a las amigas de Jordan, simplemente estar ahí para ella, hasta que escucho el grito del padre de la chica, uno de los adultos responsables del viaje, ambos corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza, debe ser horrible si quiera pensar que tu hija pudo haber muerto delante tuyo.

Lincoln trato de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaban, el shock le llego tarde, pidiendo ayuda a sus amigos para levantarse, con Rusty y Clyde sosteniendo los brazos de él sobre los hombros de sus mejores amigos, llevándolo lentamente rumbo al hotel, de seguro un médico los atendería para hacerles un chequeo, ante la atenta mirada de alguien.

Afortunadamente, el susto fue lo peor que recibieron ambos jóvenes, Jordan había tragado un poco de agua, pero nada que preocuparse, todos empezaban a ver a Lincoln como un héroe, y a pesar de que es un sueño ser visto de esa forma, jamás se sintió de esa forma, ni quería aprovechar el momento, simplemente sentó en una silla a las afueras de la cafetería, muy cansado emocionalmente.

"...y es el as de espadas, por lo que tenemos un ganador"

"¡Nooo!"

"¡Nooo!"

"¡Yeiiii!"

"¡Mis ahorros!"

Lincoln sólo pudo sonreír un poco, al ver como Zach festejaba su victoria en el póker ante Cookie, Dave y Clyde, siendo este último quien perdió sus ahorros, si sus padres se enteran que su hijo jugo a las cartas y apostó dinero, seguro la pasara mal. De paso, el grito de victoria de Zach sonó un poco extraño.

Opto por levantar y dar una caminata por la parte alta de las dunas, donde vio la espalda de Jordan, sentada a la orilla de un puente que se metía un poco al mar, ahora usaba un vestido blanco, en ese preciso momento, le surgió una idea.

Jordan no supo cómo llego ahí, simplemente empezó a caminar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentada, mirando al cielo nocturno. Miles de pensamientos pasan por su mente, de no ser por Lincoln que mantuvo la calma, estaría muerta ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado sus padres? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado su hermana Jenny? ¿Sus amigos? El miedo la consumió en un instante en el agua, el miedo a morir, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía mal consigo misma por tener miedo, de no ser como Lincoln, de no preparase, de—

"¡Ahh!" dio un pequeño brinco al sentir un súbito frío sobre su mejilla, al voltear, vio a Lincoln con una botella de agua en cada mano, le extendió una, luego sentándose a su lado, mirando a la luna.

"Lincoln, gra—"

"Yo también estoy asustado" interrumpió Lincoln, con la mirada aún en la luna "para serte totalmente sincero, ni yo mismo entiendo como pude mantener la cabeza fría ante tal situación, tal vez si hubiera estado sólo en ese momento, me hubiera ahogado" sin intentarlo, Lincoln lanzo una indirecta, la cual Jordan si comprendió al instante ¿Ella influyo en su calma?

"Algo me dice que pensamos los mismo, en los miles de escenarios de tipo 'que hubiera pasado si...'. A mí tampoco me dejan en paz, pensar en esas escenas con mis hermanas lloran y cosas peores, así que cuando te vi aquí sola, pensé en compartir un momento contigo, de olvidar las cosas que nuestra mente nos quiere obligar a pensar, juntos" de tanto hablar, Lincoln tuvo que darle un sorbo a su botella de agua, aunque luego la miro extrañado "esto no es agua"

"Déjame ver" Jordan le quitó la botella, para darle un sorbo, dejando a Lincoln mirando los labios de la chica hacían contacto en donde estuvieron los suyos segundos antes, en verdad está mal de la cabeza para sonrojarse por la cursilería del beso indirecto "esto es agua de coco tontito"

La sonrisa de Jordan hizo que también lo hiciera, para ver al cielo nocturno, con sus manos a casi nada de tocarse, estando así por unos minutos, dejando que la compañía del otro alejara eso pensamientos horribles de sus mentes, están vivos, tenían otra oportunidad, de ver la vida de otra forma, de apreciar las cosas que tienen, reír y llorar, decirle al mundo que están vivos. Jordan se levantó y estiró sus brazos, para luego levantar una tabla que tenía detrás.

"¿Quieres deslizarse una vez por las dunas?" dijo Jordan, ofreciendo su mano a Lincoln, quien rápidamente la tomo, sólo eso faltaba en el día por hacer, subieron hasta la duna más alta, al llegar a la cima, Lincoln coloco la tabla en posición, poniéndose adelante mientras la Jordan se abrazaba a su espalda, para luego deslizarse.

Jordan Rosato lo sabía, sabía cómo esto podía evolucionar en su corazón, en su ser, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que este no fue el punto de quiebre, donde comienza el amor, por supuesto que no, sólo será un agregado más a este cálido sentimiento en su pecho, varias memorias felices jamás se dejarla opacar por una triste, por más gris que sea, dejar que el viento de lleve sus dudas. Como te puedo decir, a ti, un extraño, lo que ocurre dentro de mi ser, es confuso, pero se sentía más feliz, se sentía cerca de algo genuino.

La tabla choco con algo al final de trayecto, haciendo que los dos salieran volando fuera de la tabla, por suerte la arena amortiguo el golpe. Lincoln se levantó rápidamente, buscando a Jordan, fue tacleado por segunda vez en el día, sin embargo, a diferencia del abrazo brusco de Clyde que casi le aplasta los pulmones, este abrazo no, es delicado pero firme, cálido, trasmitiendo una emoción que podía cicatrizar esas herida metales

"...Jordan..."

"Se que es un pedido raro...pero por favor abrazarme hasta que me canse, tenme cerca de ti...es la única forma que se me ocurrió para darte las gracias...gracias...gracias...gracias, por esta aquí"

Lincoln sintió una ligera sensación de humedad en su cuello, la regla del abrazo prolongado que dicta que al pasa de cinco segundos, automáticamente se vuelve incomodo entre amigos se fue por el inodoro, vaya regla más ridícula, sin importarle la posición incómoda, le devolvió el abrazo, acercándola más a él, después de todo, hasta un mal llamado héroe necesita una abrazo para sacar sus propios miedo, los hombre también pueden llorar un poco, ya no duele, dejaría de doler, apagaría su mente caótica.

Todo sería un momento privado, de no ser por un empleado del hotel que buscaba a los chicos, pelo negro y uniforme gris, mirando de lejos la escena con una sonrisa, sería una grosería romper tal momento en la corta vida de estos jóvenes.

"..." apago su radio, dio una última mirada, para luego retirarse caminando, inventaría una excusa para que aquel hombre estuviera tranquilo, después de todo, es seguro que tendría esa plática de hombre a hombre con Lincoln Loud tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

**A/N: Si…esto termino de manera muy diferente a lo que tenia pensado al inicio, tampoco quería irme por todos los clichés de un grupo de adolescentes en la playa, igual, me siento muy satisfecho con el resultado, ni yo se porque tengo que hacer sufrir a los personajes para poder hacer escenas románticas. En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana (eso espero) con el día 4, kuna fuera.**

**.**

**Contestando a comentarios de dia 2:**

**Sam the Stormbringer: Es bueno saber de ti de nuevo compañero, en cuanto el primer capítulo, no se si te refieras al desacuerdo de Jordan con Liam, Zach, y Rusty como los detalles de un universo alterno, solo que siempre quise ponerle una razón de la salida del Jordan del grupo, aunque todos sabemos que es por meter a Stella.**

**Sobre Linka, no sé, me fui por algo simple pues no soy muy ligado al tema de la dimensión alterna con los hermanos, pero tampoco buscaba satanizarlos como todo el mundo, si, son unos hijos de fruta, pero quien no lo es cuando ves a un chico querer algo con tu única hermana. Sobre el final, no sé, preferí terminarlo de la manera romántica, fue un agregado de ultimo momento que salió excelente.**

**PD: No se si esto lo supere en el aspecto que esperabas, pues mantenerme con el romance y la comedia por tres días seguidos me es misión imposible. Un saludo, y gracias por participar en esta semana, nosotros junto a maestro jedi con sus short fics representando al fandom español :D**

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias por comentar, me extraño no ver tu comentario en "cadena de grietas" pero seguro tenías cosas más importantes que hacer.**

**Si, algo simple para empezar y plasmar a mi punto de vista la serie de eventos, desde la salida de Jordan y sus consecuencias. Sobre la segunda, bueno, yo no soy tan fan de Linka, y eso que me encanta Fionna como contraparte femenina de Finn de hora de aventuras, pero fue interesante escribirlo, de Ron, no tengo en nada en contra del chico, pero si nos vamos en Ronnie Anne en su etapa de golpeadora, me imagino a su contraparte masculina más tosco, algo que los hermanos de Linka no soportaran, ni siquiera Loki, me alegra que te gustara esa escena final improvisada, fue un éxito. **

**Y sobre el sujeto misterioso, eso se responderá hasta el ultimo capitulo.**

**PD: De casualidad, leí lo que pusiste sobre Sam y yo en su versión del reto sobre cómo podemos publicar a diario, de mi parte, solo puedo decirte que tuve tiempo de ordenar mis ideas desde antes, aunque dudo poder completarlo de manera perfecta.**

**Agradecimiento a: thetricsktermax, cartman6x61, dreams-walker, juanruben0147, mantoniolealt, sombra1839, J0nas Nagera, Armanduxbstds, Sam the Stormbringer y a los lectores fantasmas que apoyan siguiendo esta historia, gracias de corazón.**

**Día**** 4: El poder del karaoke.**


	4. Dia 4: Musica

**Día 4: Lazos y sentimientos unidos por la música**

* * *

"Entonces ¿segura que le dirás esta noche?" Jordan suspiro por séptima vez en el día, moviendo con la cuchara esa cosa que supuestamente es puré de papa, enserio, jamás volverían a comer aquí.

"Es hoy o nunca" respondió con voz baja, muy poco animada.

"Hey Jordan" Mollie coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga, para llamar su atención "comprendo debe ser muy difícil, nada lo puede cambiar ahora, pero no puedes contener estos sentimientos tu sola"

"Gracias chicas, en verdad lo aprecio" Mollie, Cookie, y Joy la abrazaron, un abrazo grupal, dándole ánimo entre todas su querida amiga.

"¿Y qué piensan hacerse esta noche con él?" pregunto Cookie, manteniéndose cerca de su amiga.

"Lo veré una vez termine de estar con sus amigos en el arcade, pensaba llevarlo a patinar, tomar un helado, e ir al karaoke, después ir a alguna lugar tranquilo...para decirle la verdad"

"Cualquier cosa que necesites en el proceso, sólo manda mensaje en el grupo ¿ok?"

"Y de paso vamos a otro lugar a comer, me vieron cara de que estoy a dieta, esto sabe a comida de asilo de ancianos" Jordan se pudo reírse un poco, sus amigas vaya que sabían cómo levantarle el ánimo ante un día de altas y bajas.

Con su pequeño bolso color celeste, inicio el camino a bocadillos de Gus, el lugar de arcade más famoso del pueblo, donde la mayoría de los chicos con fanatismo a los juegos iban a perder el tiempo al menos una vez por semana. Aún recordaba ir algunas veces, muchos niños le pedían de rodillas jugar con ellos a lo que sea, incluso el mismo Gus, propietario del lugar se sorprendía de ver unas cuantas niñas ir a su negocio. Sólo pudo entablar una amistad con una chica de nombre Paige, que asistía a otra secundaria, nada profundo, simplemente una amistad casual.

Se recargó sobre un poste de una señal de alto, esperando a su cita, sonriendo al ver esas fotos guardadas en su teléfono, todo empanzado por aquella antigua selfie en Dairyland, en la playa, donde Lincoln tenía su cuerpo enterrado, ambos riendo animados por un chiste que conto, fue ese día que tuvo más confianza de dejar su cabello suelto, dejando atrás aquel susto de muerte, ir juntos a la convención de Ace Savvy con cosplay, esos días de nieve antes de Navidad, ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo en una de las colinas alrededor del pueblo, tantas cosas vividas en poco más que un suspiro de la vida.

"¡Buena suerte viejo!"

"¡Que se la pasen genial!"

"¡Cuídalo Jordan!"

Levantó la vista, viendo como Lincoln cruzaba la calle mientras sus amigos, Liam, Stella, y Clyde lo despedían, también la saludaron, aun cuando las vacaciones de verano pasaban rápido, sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que acabo el año escolar.

"¡Un gusto también verlos chicos!" Jordán devolvió el saludo, ya con Lincoln a su lado "¿listo?"

"Si" Lincoln le sonrió, una copia casi perfecta de su clásica sonrisa, aun así, empezaron a caminar rumbo a su primera parada, un carrito de helados en el parque central de Royalwoods, ya un punto conocido por todos, más en esta época de calor, donde cualquier cosa fría es bienvenida para combatir el calor.

Lincoln pidió un helado con chispas de chocolate, mientras Jordan un helado de vainilla, sentándose en el banco vacío enfrente de la fuente del parque, saboreando aquel manjar dulce, viendo a la fuente.

"¿Te acuerdas de la última tarea de la misión asombrosa, la carrera del pueblo?" pregunto Jordan, no dejar de mirar la fuente.

"Claro, nosotros terminamos cubiertos de helado, todo por culpa de esa licuadora vieja, al menos la vieja Scoots y Lynn no ganaron, aunque me alegro por Luna y Sam, es beso al final fue la postal perfecta"

"Fue tan romántico, la confesión de Luna y el ejemplo de respeto a las parejas homosexuales arraso en las noticias locales, además..." Jordán limpió con su dedo un pequeño pedazo de helado en la comisura de los labios del chico, para luego comérselo "tu piel le agrega un sabor fantástico a cualquier helado"

Lincoln se sonrojo, para luego pegarle su cuchara en la mejilla de la chica, repitiendo el mismo acto, estando iguales, hubieran empezado una guerra de no ser porque había mucha gente alrededor, por lo que se conformaron a compartir sus helados, trayendo más alegrías, de todas formas, Jordan sabe que esa no es su risa.

Después de un buen helado, era turno de ir a la pista de patinaje, un lugar al que ya tenían mucho de no ir, usar patines no es el fuerte de Lincoln para nada, al contrario que Jordan, quien amaba moverse con libertad y velocidad, en definitiva, las clase ella le dio fueron muchos mejores a las de Polly, nada en contra de la amiga de Lynn, sólo que era muy directa cuando se equivocaba, nada cómodo ser visto por otros como una chica más alta que tú te grita.

Una vez en dentro, Jordan, como se esperaba desde el principio, salió rápidamente a darle una vuelta a la pista, mientras su compañero aún se apoyaba para en las orillas para conseguir el equilibro y caerse de trasero, otra vez. Enternecida, la chica le ofreció su mano, para ir al centro juntos, tomados de la mano, con las miradas siempre conectadas, coordinado sus movimientos como su estuvieran bailando.

"Recuerdo mi primera vez al patinar en la fiesta de Zach, parecía Bambi cuando aprendía a caminar, incluso temí que me rompiera el trasero de tanto caerme" Jordan dejo que la risa se le escapará, mientras movía sus pies para dar una vuelta.

"Lo sé, pero sólo es cuestión de práctica, como todo en la vida, aunque me volvería a poner en ridículo para que no sufras sólo" claro, de la nada, Jordan pareció ponerse nerviosa, patinando peor que Lincoln, cayendo junto a él de una manera poco elegante, dejando que las burlas fueran para ambos, un verdadero sacrificio por un amigo. Lo admitía, esa expresión se queda corta, muy corta.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Jordan dejo ir la mano de Lincoln, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y terminara afuera de la pista por el impulso tomado por los patines.

"¡Lincoln! ¡¿Estas bien?!" rápidamente salto el pequeño muro, para estar delante del, quien se estaba riendo, acostumbrado a siempre recibir la peor parte.

"Si Jordan, estoy bien" no, no lo estas Lincoln, algo pasa contigo hoy, por favor...basta

Tras asegurase de que Lincoln no había sufrido una lesión de gravedad, optaron por colgar los patines por ahora, tomo un tiempo para llegar a su último destino, un edificio de dos plantas, que servía de karaoke y con otras actividades para pasar el tiempo, un lugar recurrente para grupos de amigos que amaban cantar juntos, divirtiéndose como nunca, algo nuevo que ambos están dispuesto a intentar, siempre es bueno buscar nuevas experiencias.

Al pagar por una hora, en caso que no les terminara de convencer y no perder tanto dinero, entraron a su sala, escuchando de fondo otras personas cantando una gran variedad de canciones, desde country hasta rap, tan diversos los estilos de música, al igual que su familia, todos disfrutaban de un estilo diferente de música, excepto por una canción. El pequeño cuarto sólo tenía la máquina de canciones, cuatro micrófonos inalámbricos, un pequeño refrigerado con la lista de precios enfrente, un largo sofá colocado alrededor de la máquina, con otras cosas para ofrecer una gran experiencia.

Nervioso y con un bloqueo mental, Lincoln escogía la primera canción que se le vino a la mente, maldita sea que fue un opening de anime, una de Naruto.

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club__  
__When we get started and we ain't gonna stop__  
__We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot__  
__Everybody sing, hey-O__  
__Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more__  
__Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball__  
__This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

…

_I think it might wash away tonight__  
__Awaken from this never ending fight__  
__It takes more than meets the eye__  
__This war we're fighting it's not just rotting_

…

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club__  
__When we get started and we ain't gonna stop__  
__We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot__  
__Everybody sing, hey-o__  
__Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more__  
__Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball__  
__This your last warning, a courtesy call_

Claro que no fue lindo, se saltó palabras, otras no se entendieron para nada, se pasaba o adelantaba al ritmo de la música, un desastre. Jordan le abrazo por detrás, mostrando que no se burlaría.

"Tranquilo Lincoln, lo hiciste bien para tu primer intento en un karaoke, mucho mejor que yo en mi primera vez, mi coreano fue una abominación, fui la burla de las demás chicas aquel día, relájate" una vez pudo sentir que Lincoln dejaba de estar tan tenso, fue su turno, eligiendo una canción que fue la sensación hace un tiempo, pero aún conservaba una buena popularidad. Best Thing Ever, tomando a Lincoln de la mando para bailar juntos, sabiendo de buena fuente, cof, cof, sus hermanas, cof, cof.

_The mic drops, we don't stop_

_Pretend the sun's never coming up_

_High tops, tube socks_

_Following the trends even though we'd rather not_

_Guess it's just whatever (whatever)_

_._

_Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there_

_Make this last forever_

_There is nothing worse than that guy over there_

_And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever__._

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_._

_Friday nights, summer light_

_Just me, my friends and I_

_Top down, peel out (peel out)_

_But I'm yelling at my mom, 'cause I'm still too young to drive (MOM!)_

_Guess it's just whatever_

_._

_Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there_

_Make this last forever_

_Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Ugh!)_

_And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_._

Ninguno canto la canción, solamente se dejaron llevar por la música, como debió ser desde un principio, así funciona la música de este género, creando una confía mejor en Lincoln, quien incluso acepto a cantar una canción k-pop si ella lo acompañaba en una electrónica, algo que término pasando.

Cuando sus gargantas necesitaban un respiro, salieron a buscar comprar unas botellas de aguas, no fueron tan despistados como otras personas, el incremento de tres dólares en el mismo producto al tenerlo a la mano en su cuarto de karaoke, siendo mejor caminar a la tienda, una trampa para flojos, sólo son tres dólares, nada tan descabellado, pero piensen en cuanto dinero habrán ganado con esa truco.

Tras comprar las botellas de agua, Jordan vio con el rabillo del ojo una gran máquina, para ser más precisos, una máquina con la que te sacas una pila de fotos, necesitaba esas fotos, más ahora, arrastro al chico a la máquina, sin estar muy convencido.

La primera foto ambos están sonriendo, mirando a la cámara de manera forzada, en la segunda se ve a Jordan voltear a ver a Lincoln, en la tercera se miran a los ojos, y en la cuarta, Jordan le da un beso en la mejilla Lincoln, quien tiene una expresión de sorpresa. Las últimas dos fotos es Lincoln con la misma expresión, mientras Jordan se ocultó el rostro con sus manos, sin saber de donde salió ese impulso.

Al acabarse el rollo, las fotos salieron, siendo tomadas por Lincoln, quien simplemente las miraba, Jordan, una vez la vergüenza se fue de su mente, lo vio, apretando el rollo con fuerza, oh no, esperaba no haberlo arruinado.

"Lo siento Jordan..." susurro Lincoln, quien rápido salió de la cabina de fotos "¡no me siento bien!"

Eso ya lo sabía, desde que se reunieron enfrente de arcade, algo malo le sucedía, le dolía el pecho, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse ¿¡porqué todo en estos días termina mal?! Jordan sabía perfectamente que llorar no resolviera nada, quería saber por que sufría, si lo empeoro, rogaría por su perdón, todo al mismo tiempo lo hace más difícil, pero lucharía hasta el final por este amor, si, este sentimiento de amor que no quiere perder.

Jordan se limpió los ojos, con una mirada decidida, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a encontrar a Lincoln, lamentablemente, le perdió el rastro a llegar a las orillas del pueblo

"Oye, Lincoln se fue por ahi" un joven de cabello negro y suéter gris apareció de la nada, apuntando hacia su lado derecho, la luz de la luna ilumino unos arbustos, donde vio un pedazo de tela color naranja, guiándola por el camino correcto, cualquier obstáculo que este bosque le pondría, la superaría. Entrando bosque adentro, sin importarle las preguntas que podían surgir alrededor del extraño, primero debe encontrarlo.

Al final del camino, vio un pequeño lago cristalino, con una sombra corriendo hacia el único árbol que estaba enfrente del lago, saltando para pegar su pie por un segundo, para darse un impulso hacia atrás, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Es Lincoln, con sus audífonos puesto a todo volumen, con una expresión de fastidio combinado con tristeza, con todo y sus respiración cortada, sabía que está cantando para sí mismo. Una forma muy peculiar de sacarlo de su sistema, lo que siente.

_…_

_La noche llegó, muy solo estoy _

_Te vas, te vas, no importa ya _

_Qué pasa con las heridas que _

_Nunca más volverán a sanar _

_Y sonríes otra vez_

_._

_Mas no te puedo perdonar _

_Por dentro duele mucho más _

_Mi corazón muriendo está _

_Cómo te puedo decir _

_Lo que ocurre dentro en mí _

_Intento otra vez fingirte y _

_Reír, reír_

_._

_Y yo me iré de aquí. _

_Mentí ¿O no? Mentí, ¿O no?_

_._

_Tus palabras duelen más _

_Y ya no puedo perdonar_

_Ni a mí mismo esta vez _

_Pido sólo por favor_—

.

"¡Basta!" Lincoln no sabía que es más sorprendente, el hecho que Jordan lograra encontrarlo aquí, que fuera capaz de darle una bofetada en medio del aire, o que pudo mantenerse de pie tras ese impacto "...no digas...la siguiente oración…te lo suplico" rogo la chica, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente el favor que pedía en la canción.

Lincoln salió de su shock, para mirar a la hierba con culpa, sin querer verla a los ojos.

"Lincoln...¿qué—"

"¿Por qué vuelve a pasarme esto otra vez?" interrumpió el albino, apretando ambos puños "ya lo sé Jordan...sé que te mudas a la ciudad con tu familia muy pronto" Jordan quedo sin palabras, entonces lo sabía desde el principio.

"Leni tiene mal hábito de hablar usando el alta voz de su celular, la escuche cuando tu hermana Jenny le dio la noticia...me imagino que buscabas decírmelo hoy ¿verdad?" dejo caerse de rodillas, causando que Jordan empezara a caminar hacia él.

"Estos días son una mierda, el aniversario de cuando te salve la vida en la playa, la gente vuelve a recordármelo, es completamente diferente a lo que imagen ser llamado héroe, lo cual jamás seré...Lily acaba de ganar su primer trofeo de danza siendo tan pequeña, mis hermanas también ganaron este verano, tantos trofeos que mis padres tuvieron que comprar un mueble más grande para meterlos todos" ese maldito sentimiento de inferioridad lo torturaba mucho más que cuando tenía once años, sentirse tan inútil, ese hueco con sólo un trofeo reciclado usado para que no se deprimiera tras el incidente de los vídeos. Jordan siguió avanzando.

"Pero me dije que podía soportarlo, que tengo amigos para ello, pero de todas formas, volví a encontrar ese sentimiento, mucho más fuerte comparado al cual tuve con Ronnie Anne, pero que importa ahora, la vida me lo volverá a quitar, cuando más lo necesito, si la vida me quiere hacer sentir más miserable ¡entonces mejor yo...!"

Un par de manos suaves tocaron su cabeza, acomodándolo en algo suave, cálido, con un sonido tan confortante que todo sentimiento de oído y tristeza se esfumara.

"Yo también te quiero mucho Lincoln...me gustas" Lincoln abrió los ojos a más no poder, para luego no poder contener las lágrimas "por eso, aprovechare este tiempo para buscar ayuda, esos pensamientos son muy peligrosos, ni quiero pensar en que te pasara si haces algo como lo que pide esa canción"

"Pero tu—"

"Shh, sólo escucha mis latidos, relájate con mi melodía de amor, como dijo tu hermana Luna cuando se le declaró a Sam 'incluso la tonada más simple, puede trasmitir un mensaje tan poderoso a las masas, pero en especial, a la persona que quieres dedicárselo' ¿sientes mi mensaje?"

Lincoln asintió, dejando que todo saliera por esas lágrimas, sintiendo esa presciencia que no quería dejar ir.

"Lo siento mucho por no decirte antes, yo tampoco lo podía creer, mi papa me dijo que es una oferta única, que podía venir unos días al mes de visita, no es suficiente, quiero verte a diario" Jordan también debo que sus sentimientos saliera, deber ser doloroso hacer todo lo que hicieron hoy, no volver a hacerlo.

"Sólo será por un año y medio" Jordan levantó la cabeza de Lincoln, para ver eso hermosos ojos negros "¿me esperaras todo ese tiempo?"

"Si, por supuesto que sí, yo esperare lo que sea necesario, por ti, lo prometo" Lincoln trato de sonreír, mostrando el dedo meñique, la cual cerro la promesa, la chica bajo un poco la mano, dejando espacio para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

"Lo siento, pero confió más en esta forma de sellar una promesa" sonrió, con sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa intenso, la misma expresión tenía Lincoln, para luego fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, de los cuales ambos gozaban como una droga. Fue ahí cuando Jordan empezó a cantarle en el oído.

.

_Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar _

_Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá _

_Un cielo fugaz, que me fue dejando atrás _

_Siempre, siempre te he soñado sólo a ti_

_._

_Pero, pero finalmente estás aquí _

_Fue duro, en realidad, llegar a ti desde aquel sendero tan extenso _

_Mirando una foto de ti, para finalmente dormir_

_.  
_  
Lincoln recordaba esa canción, una que puso por accidente hace tiempo, pero que se convirtió en una de las favoritas de ambos, la cual es perfecta para una situación como esta, incluso para el día de la despida, los cortos reencuentros en el futuro, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a su chica, mientras continuaba la canción.

_Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar _

_Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá _

_¿Podrías, quizás, en este mundo fugaz, sonreír por mí una vez más? _

_Siempre, siempre, te he buscado sólo a ti_

_._

_Pero, pero finalmente estás aquí _

_Es hora de regresar, reímos al pasear, usando ropas de verano _

_Sueltas mi mano diciendo adiós, nuestro tiempo se terminó_

_.  
_  
Ambos ya de pie miraron al lago, con sus manos firmemente unidas, sin la intención de soltarla jamás, caminado hasta que sus pies se hundieron en las orillas del lago, continuando con la canción. Este será su lugar especial, por siempre.

_Yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más que a ti _

_Fue lo que dijimos aquel día al partir _

_Me pregunto si, esas luces que yo vi, _

_Fueron más que un sueño para mí_

_._

_Porque cada vez que nos damos un adiós _

_Tengo miedo de que ya no pueda verte más _

_Me pregunto si logrará mi voz cruzar_

_Por el tiempo y a ti llegar_

_._

_Hey, hey, yo por siempre te amaré_

_._

_Si un sueño ha hecho al viento cambiar _

_Cantaré sin rumbo sobre lo que vi allá _

_Quiero que mi voz vuelve alta por el mar _

_Y que llegue a ti, hey_

_._

_Y una vez más, por favor, una vez más _

_Pueda yo decir que estoy feliz de estar acá _

_Y una vez más, por favor, una vez más _

_Pueda conocerte otra vez_

_._

_Yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más que a ti _

_Fue lo que dijimos aquel día a partir _

_Me pregunto si esas luces que se van _

_Otra vez me dejarán atrás_

_._

_Hey, hey_

**"Los verdaderos lazos de amor jamás se rompen, no importa cuánto la estires o trates de romperla, es el destino que sus corazones se unan en un solo sentimiento."** _Anónimo._

**.**

**.**

**,**

**A/N: Desde un principio, cuando se dio a conocer el reto, sabia que este día seria con el cual mas problemas tendrías, pues combinar romance con canciones es algo nuevo para mí, espero que haya quedado bien. Se que los besos tienen el ultimo día, del reto, pero como no especifico que incluía el primer beso, pues lo use aquí. Por si no quedo claro, salvo el día 2, por razones evidentes, están en el mismo tiempo, me gusta mas así. Ya voy en la mitad del reto ´pero son 7 días´ ah, pero como dije al inicio, publicare un capítulo extra a manera, por lo que si voy a la mitad, dios ayúdame a mantener este ritmo. Gracias por leer, hasta dentro de unas horas…quizás, kuna fuera.**

**Canciones usadas por orden:**

**Naruto opening 4: GO!**

**Loud House: Best Thing Ever (Really Loud Music)**

**Nonsense speaker, versión en español: por Hyurno**

**Yume Hanabi, versión en español: por Hyurno**

**.**

**Contestando a comentarios de día 3:**

**J0nas Nagera: Me alegro de que te gustara, si, al menos todos merecen ser mencionados hasta cierto punto, lo de Stella, bueno, dudo que los chicos (salvo Clyde y Lincoln) se hayan quitado completamente de la cabeza conquistar a la chica del grupo, solo que no son tan descarados como en aquel episodio.**

**Lo se, mucha gente ignora como el mar puede ser igual de mortal que hermoso, mas cuando entras en pánico y pierdes las fuerzas para mantenerte a flote, con el trauma de pensar en un millón de escenarios donde no lo logras, un signo común de estrés post traumático a corta escala. Si, ya es parte de la sangre de un ficker hacer sufrir a los personajes, además de organizar las ideas, me cayo en buena semana, teniendo las 5-6 horas libres para escribir y editar el capítulo, lamentablemente otros grandes artistas/escritores no corrieron con la misma suerte, así es la vida.**

**Me honra que pienses también de mi otra historia, esperare tus comentarios en el futuro.**

**Agradecimiento a: J0nas Nagera, thetricsktermax, cartman6x61, dreams-walker, juanruben0147, mantoniolealt, sombra1839, Armanduxbstds, Sam the Stormbringer y a los lectores fantasmas que apoyan siguiendo esta historia, gracias de corazón.**


	5. Dia 5: Preescolar

**Día 5: Hice una novia en la escuela.**

* * *

"¡Lori, busca en el baúl!"

¡Ya te dije que no está ahí Leni, busca en las cajas!"

No es el tipo de cosas que las cuatro hijas mayores de la familia Loud esperaban hacer, estas fechas significaban pasar tiempo con la familia tras un duro esfuerzo en la universidad, ver la tele con un chocolate caliente, hablar con tus hermanos menores para saber el rumbo que tomaban sus vidas, pero no, Leni necesitaba encontrar una vieja libreta de diseños de cuando tenía diez años ¿para qué? Según ella para inspirarse por su imaginación de niña, de igual forma, no podían negar ayudarla.

Sus padres estaban en la última jornada laboral antes de unos merecidos días de descanso, más por parte de su padre, quien logro abrir su segundo restaurante en el pueblo, es mucha más carga de trabajo, pero todo valdría la pena con tal de llegar al gran objetivo, un restaurante en Detroit, mientras Rita podía tomarse con calma su trabajo como asistente de dentista y ponerle más atención a sus hijos. Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, y Lucy están en la escuela, celebrando un festival navideño, algo típico de estas fechas, Lincoln sigue durmiendo cómodamente en su cuarto, mientras Lynn se había ido a trabajar quitando nieve de las entradas de las casa, un dinero extras para comprar equipo deportivo nuevo. Dejando a las mayores ocupadas con la tarea en cuestión.

"En serio me gustaría estar hablando con Bobby ahora, de seguro Luna también siente lo mismo" se quejó la mayor, sacando muchas cosas del closet, incluso encontró una vieja caja de chicles de una marca que ya no existía.

"A mí no me metas en tu bus, necesito descansar la mente para escribirle una canción a Sam, igual no puedo hablar con ella ahora, está montada en un avión rumbo a Boston" respondió Luna, quien acomodaba unas cajas donde ya buscaron.

"¡Chicas! ¡Vengan" es la voz de Luan, quien buscaba en el antiguo cuarto de Lori y Leni.

"Baja la voz, no queremos despertar a Lincoln" regaño Lori mientras entraba a la puerta.

"¿Lo encontraste Lu?"

"No, pero miren con que encontré escondido en medio de una pila de zapatos" Luan mostró un pequeño libro color marrón, con el título de 'mi preescolar' con el nombre de su hermano escrito en color naranja, más una foto del él a los cinco años, abrazando a Bun-Bun.

"Ah, se veía tan tierno" Leni abrió el libro en una página a la azar, con varias fotos de Lincoln en clase, hasta que se topó con una foto "chicas ¿recuerdan este día? Tras el feriado del día del trabajo" el resto se colocó alrededor del libro, tras ver la imagen, todas sonrieron con ternura.

"Si, ese día Lincoln literalmente nos sorprendió con su dulzura" susurro Lori, dejando que su mente la lleve a ese recuerdo, más de una década atrás, cuando no tenía responsabilidades más que la escucha y cuidar a sus hermanos.

* * *

"Pero Lori, estoy enfermo, no puedo ir a la escuela" un pequeño niño de cabello blanco caminaba con sus hermanas rumbo a la escuela, visiblemente desesperado por no ir a la escuela, un sentimiento que en algún momento todos compartimos.

"Lincoln, vi como trataste de poner el termómetro en la taza de café de mama, no estas enfermó, Lynn si lo está" respondió Lori de forma dura, pues estaba centrada en vencer a Carol Pingrey en quien vendía mejores galletas en los estantes escolares de este año.

"Linky, sé que sigues asustado por esa pesadilla, pero te juro que Scar no te va saltar encima y tirarte a una estampida" consoló Luna a su pequeño hermano, de haber sabido que ver el Rey León le causaría tantas pesadillas, le hubieran puesto otra película, caso contrario con Lucy, jamás sabrán como ella término viendo la versión clásica de Drácula en la televisión, aquella muy pequeña sonrisa demostraba que lo disfrutaba, la niña seguro sería amante de las cosas oscuras.

"¿Lo prometes?" Luna le dio un beso en la frente, acariciando su mejilla.

"Lo prometo" susurro, para luego mirar a Lori "yo lo llevo a su clase, sólo asegúrate que Luan—"

"¡Luan Loud!" grito un profesor interrumpió a la niña, el pobre hombre terminado sobre los contenedores de basura, con su rostro cubierto con pie de banana, sus pies pegados en sus patines, más otros detalles que hacían difícil aguantar la risa.

"Muy tarde, que ella se haga responsable sola, vamos Leni"

"¡Adiós Linky!" exclamo Leni mientras Lori la arrastraba para que no se perdiera, la última vez que la dejo sola, la dulce pero despistada rubia término en el baño de niños. Una vez llegaron al área de preescolar, Luna dejo a Lincoln enfrente de la puerta, siendo recibidos por un joven de cabello negro y camisa grisácea.

"¿Y la maestra Shrinivas?"

"La maestro está enferma de gripe y no podrá venir a dar clases, seré el maestro sustituto por hoy" respondió el joven con una sonrisa, para luego dejar que Lincoln entrara lentamente a clases.

"Por cierto maestro, mi hermanito tuvo una pesadilla anoche, si lo nota mal, por favor avíseme para cantarla su canción de cuna"

"Gracias por decírmelo, le daré más atención a la hora de la siesta, tranquila, yo lo cuido" Luna sonrió, despidiéndose de Lincoln, quien devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, debía correr para no quedar fuera, el profesor Anderson es un ogro.

"Muy bien niños, la actividad de hoy será muy simple, tendrán toda la clase para dibujar y colorear a su familia, quien tenga más elogios y un buen coloreo, ganara esto" mostró un gran pedazo de helado de sabor chocolate, iluminado los ojos de los niños "hagan su mejor esfuerzo, y recuerden, cualquier problema me lo pueden decir con toda confianza" tras un sonoro si, los pequeños sacaron sus cosas de su respectivo lugar, empezando a trabajar.

A Lincoln siempre le gusto dibujar, le es muy divertido poner sonrisas a los garabatos unidos por simples palitos, primero usaría un azul cielo para dibujar el cielo y a Lori, un verde claro para la hierba y hacer el dibujo de Leni igual de linda como lo es en la vida real. Con el dibujo en su mente, Lincoln empezó a dibujar mientras sacaba un poco la lengua, mostrando que se está concentrado.

Al tiempo, noto que no tenía su color amarillo, esto es muy malo, el amarillo lo usaría para colorear al sol y la ropa de Luan, es un color importante. Sintió que alguien le jalaba un poco su camisa, volteo a ver quién era, una niña castaña con una trenza, blusa rosa con una flor roja y shorts azules, que le miraba con duda.

"¿Me prestas tu color verde claro?" pregunto la niña, Lincoln normalmente es muy celoso con sus cosas, sin embargo, una de las primeras lecciones que aprendió de sus padres, es siempre ser bueno con las niñas, como lo hace con sus hermanas.

"Claro" le extendió el color, ante la sorpresa de la niña, quien no esperaba que un niño fuese amable y en verdad le prestara su color "¿y tú me prestas tu color amarillo? Por favor"

"Si" ambos intercambiaron colores, para volver a enfocarse en sus respectivos dibujos, hasta que sonó la campana del receso. Donde el maestro sustituto llamo la atención de todos

"Muy bien niños, saquen su comida, y asegúrense de no manchar su dibujo" todos los niños pusieron sus loncheras, en alguna mesa para empezar comer. Lincoln busco alguna mesa, pero noto como la niña que le presto el color estaba comiendo sola, recordando que no es bonito comer sólo, así se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Siempre trata de hacer amigos, eso le decía Luna.

"Hola"

"H-hola"

"¿por qué comes sola?" pregunto Lincoln con inocencia.

"Mi amiga Mollie no vino, y siempre comemos juntas" contesto la niña, sonando triste, nadie debe estar triste, si puedes hacer algo para animarlos, hazlo hasta que los veas sonreír, eso siempre dice Luan.

"Pues yo comeré contigo hoy" abrió su lonchera, revelando un sándwich de jalea y mantequilla de maní "por cierto, está muy bonita tu camisa, me recuerda a la que uso Dora en un episodio.

"¿Tú ves Dora la exploradora?" Lincoln asintió, a lo cual la niña sonrió.

"Me llamo Jordan"

"Yo soy Lincoln, tu nombre suena muy lindo"

Comieron juntos platicando de la serie, de cómo Botas siempre ayudaba a Dora, de cómo el zorro es muy malo por tratar de robarse cosas, de lo emocionante que es cuando aparece Diego. Los dos hicieron una conexión casi inmediata, sintiéndose cómodo el uno con el otro, al terminar la hora de comer, todos se lavaron las manos para volver a trabajar en sus dibujos.

"¿Esa es tu familia Lincoln?" pregunto Jordan por curiosidad, viendo a muchos personajes.

"Si, ella es mi hermana Lori, es un poco mala, pero sé que me quiere mucho, a Leni le gusta darme besitos todo el día, Luna me siempre me canta cuando tengo miedo, Luan me hace reír mucho, Lynn siempre me protege de los niños malos, y mi hermanita Lucy, a quien le gusta asustarnos, pero como eso la hace sonreír, no me enojo con ella" explico Lincoln, señalando uno por uno a su familia, los más altos por lógica debían ser sus padres, sólo que destacaba una cigüeña cargando una bolsa con un bebe, lo que significaba que tendría otro miembro más.

"Qué lindo, me gustaría tener más hermanos, Jenny es muy buena conmigo, pero a veces me siento sola"

"Entonces pídeles a tus papas un hermanito, a mí siempre me funciona, de ahí vino Lucy y mi nueva hermanita. Por cierto, me gusta ese perrito que dibujaste" Jordan le gustaba cerca de este niño, no era grosero o asqueroso como los demás que se sacaban los mocos, Lincoln es dulce y atento, su hermana está equivocada, si existen niños buenos en la escuela.

El tiempo paso rápido, para luego llegar la hora de jugar en el patio, Lincoln y Jordan saliendo corriendo juntos, dispuestos a jugar a varias cosas, a las atrapadas, a la pelota, en el castillo, imaginado con su mente tan infantil, que Lincoln es un caballero que debe salvar a la princesa Jordan de un dragón, el cual estaba pintado en una de las paredes del castillo, con sólo ver esa imagen, a todos nos daría un ataque de dulzura a tal grado que nos daría diabetes.

Mientras jugaba al sube y baja, el pequeño albino vio a su hermana Leni del otro lado de la cerca, hablando con un chico, quien le pedía ser su novia ¿qué es una novia? ¿Un nuevo sabor de helado?

"Lo siento Noah, pero no eres el tipo de niño con quien me gustaría salir" respondió Leni, para luego ser arrastrada por una enojada Lori, quien le exigía regresar a promocionar sus galletas, esto dejo a Lincoln pensando.

Entonces una novia es alguien con quien quieres salir a jugar todo el tiempo, sólo que se aplica con las niñas, claro, es una forma de distinguir amistades, amigos para niños, novias para niñas, ahora todo tenía sentido, pero ¿Jordan querrá ser su novia?

Al terminar la hora de juegos, es hora de la siesta, dándole tiempo a los niños de descansar un poco tras hacer tanto ejercicio, tenían que recargar baterías.

"¡Titi! ¡Titi!" miro como Jordan daba saltaba para alcanzar a un oso blanco que estaba en un mueble muy alto, de seguro un grosero lo tiro ahí arriba a propósito.

El pequeño cerebro de Lincoln volvió a pensar en un plan para alcanzar al oso, miro su colchón, es lo suficiente mente alto para llegar, en un acto de voluntad, el albino empujo con todas sus fuerzas su pequeña cama hasta llegar a la esquina de mueble, se paró encima, y con la mano estirada más una serie de saltos, logro tomar la pata del peluche, sonrió satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y luego se lo paso a Jordan. Todo con la atenta mirada del maestro, quien estaba cerca para atrapar a Lincoln si se caía, pero vio un acto de gran bondad por parte del niño albino.

"¡Titi! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! Se lo mucho que te asustan las alturas" abrazo la niña con fuerza al peluche, que al parecer tenía un botón dentro para hablar, diciendo un 'te quiero mucho'.

"¿Esta bien?"

"Si, un poco frío porque aún no puede aguantar el frío por ser un bebe, pero con mis abrazos lo caliento" respondió Jordan, abrazando al peluche de oso polar, mientras Lincoln levantó a Bun-Bun, mirándolo.

"Ves Bun-Bun, también podemos ser héroes" había solucionado un problema de alguien que quería, como siempre lo hacían Lori y Lynn con él desde que podía recordar, ojalá cuando crezca pueda ser como ellas.

"Qué lindo conejito ¿dijiste que su nombre es Bun-Bun?"

"Si, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, mi protege cuando el malvado Scar me quiere lastimar en mis sueños" respondió Lincoln, quien instintivamente abrazo al conejo cerca suyo.

"Lo sé, lo mismo pasa cuando Titi me defiende del Grinch, es alguien muy malo para dejar a los niños sin Navidad" Jordan imito el gesto, jamás pudo terminar de ver la película por que el hombre verde le daba mucho miedo, más cuando supo que buscaba arruinarle la Navidad a los niños por sus motivos egoístas. De inmediato, a la niña le surgió una idea.

"¿Y si dormimos cerca? Así los poderes de Titi y Bun-Bun aumentarán y por fin los derrotarán" a Lincoln le emociono esa idea, tenía sentido, los cuatro juntos podrían ganarles a esos dos villanos de una buena vez. Le pidieron al profesor que moviera la cama de Lincoln para dormir al lado del otro, la idea término funcionado, ninguna pesadilla.

Paso más el tiempo, hasta la hora de salida, donde las hermanas Loud caminaban juntas hacia la zona de preescolar para recoger a su hermano.

"No estés triste Lori, vendiste casi tantas galletas que Carol" Leni trataba de consolar a Lori, quien otra vez había obtenido un segundo lugar, siempre abajo de Carol Pingrey, pero un día derrotaría a su rival en algo, en lo que fuera.

Por su parte, Luna trataba de ayudar a Luan en cómo decirle a sus padres que tenía un reporte por la broma al profesor de matemáticas, la pequeña comediante tenía miedo de que le quitaran al señor cocos como castigo, es un ser de madera que ama con todo su corazón, el único que entiende por completo su sentido del humor, además de papa. Al llegar, vieron a un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, de seguro con el mismo propósito que ellas, recoger a los menores de la clase para irse juntos a casa.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Al parecer van a dar un premio al mejor dibujo, ya va a salir" contesto una niña de cuarto año a la pregunta de Luna, mirando dentro del salón como el resto.

"Buen trabajo a todos, hicieron grandes dibujos, recuerden llevárselos para mostrárselos a su familia, ahora...en base a sus impresiones y limpieza, el ganador del helado doble de chocolate es...¡Lincoln Loud!"

El mencionado salto de la emoción, corriendo para tomar su premio y comérselo, sin embargo, noto la mirada triste en Jordan, ella en verdad quería ese helado. Lincoln miro el helado, para luego sonreír.

"Ten" Jordan miro con sorpresa el helado frente suyo, Lincoln había partido el dulce a la mitad, una paleta que podía ser partida en caso de buscar compartir.

"Gracias ¿pero porque?"

"Porque eres genial Jordan, y me gustaría que fueras mi novia" esa simples palabras hicieron que las hermanas casi se caigan de espaldas ante tanta ternura, esto es demasiado.

"¿Novia?" pregunto Jordan, sin entender el significado de esa palabra.

"Es cuando un niño quiere ser un gran amigo de una niña súper especial, lo aprendí al ver a mi hermana Leni en la hora de juegos con aquel niño" las miradas se posaron en la mencionada, quien está igual de sorprendida que todos en la puerta, tan alejado del concepto de la palabras no estaba.

Jordan simplemente sonrió dulcemente, le dio un abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de verlo a los hijos "sí, quiero ser tu novia"

Ante tal escena de inocencia y cariño, las chicas en la puerta no pudieron contener un 'ah' ante tal escena, los chicos lo miraban con respeto, de seguro al crecer sería todo un Romeo, con un harem de chicas tras él.

"Es muy gentil de tu parte competir tu premio Lincoln" felicito el maestro, que saco una caja que tenía escondida "pero como todo hicieron un gran trabajo, les traje un helado para cada uno" los niños saltaron de emoción, corriendo como pequeñas bestias a por el helado, Jordan también le dio una parte de su helado a Lincoln, por cual ambos comieron un helado completo.

"Parece que muy pronto seremos familia, Leni" comento Jenny, la hermana mayor de Jordan con una sonrisa, para luego llamar a su hermanita, que su mama ya las esta esperando en el auto, ese abrazo de despedida fue tan lindo.

El profesor se tomó el tiempo de contarles a las hermanas Loud todo lo que hizo Lincoln por Jordan a lo largo de la clase, lo cual las hizo sentir orgullosas, en especial a Luna, quien no pudo haber perdido un mejor hermano, además de saber que creciera como un hombre de bien si continuaban dándole ese ejemplo a seguir. Al salir, las hermanas mimaron a su hermano a mas no poder, el niño de cinco años estaba cubierto de chocolate por toda su cara, Vanzilla llego por ellos, con mama y papa dentro.

"Papa ¿Como esta Lynn?" pregunto Lori preocupada por la salud de su hermana, si, Lynn podía ser algo tosca a la hora de jugar, pero son familia, y la familia se cuidan entre otros.

"Esta mejor cariño, sólo tienen un poco irritada la garganta, pero tranquila, con lo cuidados de su abuelo, estará saltando en el trampolín cuando menos se den cuenta" respondió el padre de familia, lo cual calmó a la hermanas., siempre les gustaba que Pop-Pop las mimara cuando se enfermaban

"¿Y qué tal la escuela Lincoln? Te ves muy feliz" pregunto Rita, un cambio radical del Lincoln asustado que dejo en la escuela al feliz que recogió ahora.

"Fue genial, Jordan es mi nueva novia" el señor Loud casi pierde la concentración por la revelación, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo para ver a su hijo con sorpresa, con la mirada, Lori les dijo que les explicaría después, por lo que siguieron la corriente.

"Eso es fantástico Lincoln"

"Si, estoy muy orgullo de ti campeón"

La sonrisa de Lincoln creció más, este había sido un día fantástico, nada podía mejorarlo.

"¿Y ya se saben cuándo nace nuestra nueva hermanita?" pregunto Luan con curiosidad, sabiendo que su madre fue al hospital a hacer un chequeo. Rita asintió a su esposo, acariciando su vientre de ocho meses, listos para dar la noticia a sus hijos después de mucho tiempo.

"Chicas, no tendremos solo una hermana, sino dos, ¡son gemelas!"

Cuando Lincoln le explicaron que la cigüeña traería a dos hermanas juntas en lugar de a una sola, se rio un poco mientras abrazaba a Bun-Bun, este día fue muy feliz. Siendo en días posteriores donde le darían a bienvenida a las nuevas integrantes de la familia Loud, Lana y Lola Loud.

* * *

Los pensamientos de las cuatro hermanas acabaron casi de manera sincronizada, sin dejar de ver la foto de aquel día, de Lincoln extendiéndole una parte de su helado a Jordan, nunca se fijaron en quien tomo aquella foto, pero no importaba, quien quería que fuera, había inmortalizado un momento para la historia.

"En verdad le enseñamos bien" susurro Luna, sin dejar de ver la foto.

"Nosotras sólo le mostramos el camino, todas sabíamos que Lincoln sería un gran hermano y ser humano el primer momento que vimos a ese bebe con un mechón blanco, siendo consolado por mama" dijo Luan, también orgullosa de su hermano.

Lori dejo a sus hermanas un momento, caminado hasta el cuarto de Lincoln, quien estaba encariñado con ese cuarto a pesar de poder mudarse a dos cuartos con el triple de espacio cuando quiera, abrió la puerta lentamente, viendo una linda escena.

Lincoln estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba algo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, y no es Bun-Bun, si no su novia, la que en teoría tuvo casi toda su vida, Jordan Rosato, abrazada a su hermano con firmeza, ni bien la familia Rosato regreso a Royalwoods, ambos parecen estar pegados con un pegamento industrial, pues rara vez lo veías separados. Soportaron más que Lori y Bobby, lo que para ellos fueron meses antes de ir a la misma universidad, Lincoln y Jordan soportaron año y medio, claro que se pudieron ver en varias ocasionan, aun así, Lori entiende mejor que nadie lo doloroso que podían ser las despedidas.

"Ahh, se ven tan lindos juntos ¿les molestara si les tomo una foto a mientras duermen?"

"¿Y desde cuando nos importa Luan?" un válido punto, saco la foto con su celular, sólo que se le olvido quitar el flash, terminado despertando a la joven pareja.

"Que...ah, sabía que debí comprar ese seguro cuando tuve la oportunidad" susurro Lincoln, quitándose lo que le quedaba de sueño.

"¿Que pasa amor?" Jordan también fue despertada, tallando sus ojos.

"Lo siento Linky, es que, se veían, como, tan lindos...por cierto ¿sabes dónde deje mi antigua libreta de diseños?"

"Leni, lo dejaste debajo de tu almohada para así no perderlo otra vez" Leni se le quedo mirando a Lincoln, fue a su cuarto, sólo para momentos después volver con la libreta en mano, con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que las demás hermanas rodaron los ojos, debieron haberlo imaginado.

"Por cierto bro, mira lo que encontramos" Luna le lanzo el libro a Lincoln, quien apenas lo atrapo, dándose cuenta que son fotos de su tiempo en preescolar.

"Ahh, te ves tan tierno" comento Jordan, quien lo abrazaba por detrás, hasta que llegaron a la famosa foto, lo que hizo que la chica lo abrazara un poco más fuerte "jamás olvidare ese día"

"Lo sé" Lincoln se levantó, tomando algo de uno de sus estantes, primer mejor algo, Bun-Bun "no importa que tanto crezca, jamás podré dejarte ir compañero" susurro Lincoln, mirando al peluche con mucho cariño. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que Jordan sacaba algo de su mochila, un pequeño oso polar.

"Yo tampoco, en ocasiones aún necesito a Titi para dormir" dijo Jordan, abrazando el peluche en su pecho, pasaría la noche en la casa Loud, tuvieron que fumigar su nueva casa, les pidió a sus padres poder pasar la noche con la familia de su novio, lo cual aceptaron a cambio que Lincoln fuera a cenar con ellos la próxima semana. De pronto, una idea salió de su mente, tomo a su peluche de los brazos, para luego empezar a moverlo, como si estuviera vivo.

_"Es bueno volver a verte Bun-Bun, me trae recuerdos de cuando protegíamos a nuestros mejores amigos"_ Jordan suavizo su voz, como si fuera Titi quien hablara, algo que Lincoln también hizo.

_"Lo mismo digo Titi, buenos los tiempos donde le pateábamos el trasero a esos monstruos todos juntos, y ahora míralos, tan unidos como su amor"_.

La conversación entre peluches siguió por unos minutos más, hasta que Luan no pudo soportar más la risa, tomando otra foto, estos tortolos siempre logrando escenas tan tiernas.

"Vamos Jordan, haré la comida para todo, luego preparo el sofá para que duermas en mi cama"

"Ni en tus sueños Lincoln, en cama, sofá, piso, o donde sea, siempre despertarás conmigo a tu lado"

Cerraron la puerta del cuarto, dejando a Titi y Bun-Bun juntos, con sus patas juntas, otro símbolo de su amor, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasarán, si sus mejores amigos los necesitaba una noche, estarán ahí para verla por su seguridad, como sucedería esa misma noche. Un trabajo de toda una vida.

.

.

.

**A/N: Dios, yo que no acostumbro a escribir niños, me sentí raro en el buen sentido, incluso tuve que ver el episodio donde Lisa se hace amiga de Darcy para darme una idea cómo funciona el preescolar, y si, oficialmente ya son novios, en los dos próximos días veremos su evolución, nos vemos en unas horas, gracias por leer, kuna fuera. **

**.**

**.**

**Contestando comentarios del día 4:**

**WOKELAND (día 2): Se, ya me conoces amigo**

**WOKELAND (día 3): Es día de playa, el pecado se perdona un poco, gracias, hago lo que puedo en este reto, no sé cómo aun no tengo el cerebro y los dedos hechos pure a este punto.**

**WOKELAND (día 4): En verdad aprecio tu comentario, me animan a seguir este reto hasta el final, y como mencione ahí, fue mi primera vez con la música y el romance.**

**J0nas Nagera: Si, se debe tener talento para fusionar una canción con una historia, lo bueno es que te gusto, primero la ciudad le quito a Ronnie Anne, luego a Jordan, eso sería difícil de soportar, pero el verdadero amor lo puede todo. PD: Pues…mal encaminado no vas, pero no es la respuesta.**

**ElSpew: Un gusto que te encantara, espero este también lo haga, gracias por comentar amigo.**

**.**

**Agradecimiento a: J0nas Nagera, WOKELAND, ElSpew, Sr. KAKUAMAN, thetricsktermax, cartman6x61, dreams-walker, juanruben0147, mantoniolealt, sombra1839, Armanduxbstds, Sam the Stormbringer y a los lectores fantasmas que apoyan siguiendo esta historia, gracias de corazón.**

**.**

**Día**** 6: Nuestro baile de graduación **


	6. Dia 6: Noche de graduación

**Día 6: Nuestro baile de graduación**

* * *

"¿¡Me estas jodiendo?!" grito Rusty a la pantalla, mientras Lincoln y el resto de la banda se morían de la risa por la mala suerte del chico Spokes, mira que debes tener una mala suerte del tamaño del mundo para que te golpe un caparazón verde en Mario Kart justo en la línea de meta, cayendo del primer al último lugar.

"Oh dios...eso fue cruel Liam" dijo Clyde, chocando los cinco con el chico de granja

"En este juego estas por tu cuenta, fue estúpido de su parte tirar la banana antes de tiempo" respondió Liam con honestidad, al menos no fue un caparazón azul.

Este es el último de día en la preparatoria para su generación, teniendo todas las instalaciones a sus disposición para eventos recreativos, en su caso, usaron la sala de presentaciones para jugar a la Nintendo switch que Stella recién había comprado, un lindo detalle después del infierno que fueron los exámenes finales, donde a menos que ya reprobarás o te valiera cacahuate tu promedio académico, no vieron la luz del sólo por dos semanas.

"¡Amigos!" voltearon a ver a Zach, tratando de recuperar el aliento "acaban de publicar los promedios finales"

Todos se detuvieron en seco, mirando al pelirrojo, lo siguiente que supo Zach, fue que un mini huracán le paso a su lado, desacomodando su ropa y cabello, ya tendría tiempo para arreglarlo cuando alcance a sus amigos. Al llegar al pasillo central, un grupo de chicos ya rodeaba la pared de anuncios, apenas dejando al pobre empleado hacer su trabajo, él no término la preparatoria y se siente el éxito, diez dólares bien ganados por sobrevivir a una avalancha de adolescentes, ahora de volver podar el jardín.

"Loud...Loud...Loud" Lincoln buscaba su nombre en la lista, esperando saber su destino, después de tanto trabajo y de freírse el cerebro.

_Lincoln Loud-92%_

Lo había logrado, paso con más de noventa de promedio general, se había salvado del castigo de su madre por no cumplir sus expectativas académicas, con ver a Leni y Lynn sufrir eso trabajos pesados y castigos, se sentía aliviado de salvarse. Levantó los brazos con un sonoro grito de sí.

"Felicidades Lincoln, me alegro mucho por ti" dijo Stella feliz, abrazando a su amigo de lado, al igual que Lincoln, también logro cumplir las expectativas de su familia.

_Stella Li-96%_

"Te ves muy feliz, Rusty, apenas lograste el ochenta" comento Zach, mirando a su amigo.

"Cuando te acostumbra a que tu vida sea como la tabla del nueve, no te importa tanto"

"Ni tan fácil, ni tan difícil, no sé si te queda, por otro lado..." Zach miro a Clyde, quien se quedó de piedra al ver su nota.

_Liam Farrell-89%__  
__Rusty Spokes-80%__  
__Zach Gurdle-87%__  
__Clyde McBride-98%_

"Necesito ver al maestro de cálculo ahora" Clyde se fue corriendo en busca del profesor que le bajó dos décimas, mientras Lincoln miraba con un poco de gracia, a su mejor amigo le importaba tanto ese número que esto debe ser su versión del Apocalipsis. De la nada, dos manos le taparon la visión, sonrió al sentir esas suaves manos.

"¿Adivina quién?"

"Uhh, Ace Lady disfrazada de la estudiante más linda de Royawoods" Jordan contuvo un poco la risa, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda.

"Rayos, se me olvido traer mi dosis de insulina, me voy a morir de lo dulce y empalagosos que son" bromeo Mollie, quien estaba junto a las amigas de Jordan, quienes optaron por hacer cosas de chicas.

"Ja-ja-ja, me recuerdas a mi hermana Luan en su mejor época" respondió el albino con sarcasmo, volviendo su atención su novia "¿qué tal te fue bebe?"

"Te gane" Jordan le saco la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio.

_Jordan Rosato-94%__  
__Mollie Slater-88%__  
__Joy Cooper-90%__  
__Karen Stone (Cookie)-91%_

"Bueno, ya con la certeza que pasamos preparatoria, regresemos al patio, aún debemos ayudar a Cici a estar con Trent para el baile" claro, hoy en la noche es el baile de graduación, la última noche donde toda la generación estaría junta, para luego tomar diferentes caminos que los lleven por todo el país, siguiendo sus sueños.

"Entonces nos vemos en la noche, te—" Jordan le puso un dedo sobre sus labios con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ah, ah, el castigo acaba hasta las nueve de la noche, te espero en mi casa para ir al baile más tarde, te amo" Lincoln de quedo con las ganas de besarla, y todo porque se comió el último pedazo de pastel del cumpleaños de su hermana, bueno, unas horas mas no lo mataran, ahora debía enfocarse en evitar que Clyde hiciera una escena, existen más cosas además del promedio perfecto de la preparatoria para entrar a una buena universidad.

"¿Estas segura que lo quieres hacer?" pregunto Joy, mirando a su amiga, quien tenía una mirada decidida.

"Si, estoy preparada, es momento de devolverle a mi Lincoln todos los favores que ha hecho por mi" Jordan esta preparada, la noche de graduación será perfecta, lista para que su hermana Jenny le ayudara con el vestido nada más llegar a casa, pero primero, ayudar a Cici con sus problemas de amor y juntarla con Trent.

Tras el emotivo último día, donde nunca falto la típica profesora llorando, diciendo que son su grupo favorito y cosas similares, todos tomaron rumbo a sus casas para descansar un poco antes de arreglarse para la noche. Sin ser la excepción en la casa Loud, donde se podía escuchar el desastre a kilómetros de distancia.

No es para menos, una tradición que empezó con Lori, es que los hermanos ayuden a quien se vaya a graduar a arreglarse, como amantes de dar una manita de gato a la familia, pero esto es especial, al ser Lincoln el graduado, al pobre le darían un zarpazo de león contra su voluntad, ahora entendía un poco porque Lucy se ponía nerviosa al ver que próximamente sería su turno.

"¡No te muevas Lincoln! ¡Necesito ponerte gel en el cabello!"

"Pero Lola, yo no uso gel"

"Silencio, es el turno de la princesa de hacer ver a su caballero irresistible para su amor verdadero" al igual que Lola, tenía a sus hermanas menores alrededor suyo, para los últimos detalles, que si las mangas deben estar perfectamente alineadas en un ángulo específico según el libro de etiqueta de Lisa, la pedicura de última hora de Lucy, Lana limpiando sus zapatos negros. Mientras las mayores sólo supervisaban y daban consejos de que podían mejorar.

"Y...¡listo! ¡te ves muy lindo hermano mayor!" Lily puso el detalle final, una flor blanca como decorativo en el lado izquierdo del saco.

"Gracias Lily, sigues teniendo tu dulce encanto de bebe"

"¡Ya no soy una bebe! ¡Soy una niña grande!" Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse un poco, acariciando el rubio cabello de la niña, sabía que a Lily le gustaba aun con esa mueca de berrinche.

"Vamos niños, la recepción es a las ocho y no sabemos si Vanzilla se mantenga funcionado todo el camino"

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Te ves como todo un galán!" es cierto, fue un buen detalle del padre de Rusty rentarles los traje a mitad de precio a todos los amigos de su hijo, Lincoln uso un traje completo de color negro, excepto la corbata blanca, agregando más al contraste de negro y blanco, que esperar de una idea de Leni Loud, la modista de la casa.

"Ok, iré por Jordan y los veré en la entrada para tomarnos las fotos, recuerden que la mesa más grande del salón es la nuestra"

"Lo tenemos controlado bro, sólo ver por tu novia" comento Luna con una sonrisa relajada, a lo que el albino respondió el gesto, para luego salir directo a la residencia Rosato para recoger a su amada Jordan. Lincoln bajo con su vehículo con un ramo de flores, tocando el timbre y esperando pacientemente a quien abriera, siendo el padre de Jordan.

"Te estábamos esperando Lincoln, Jenny y mi esposa ya casi termina con Jordan, adelante, sabes que esta también es tu casa"

"Mucha gracias señor Rosato"

"Te dije que dejaras las formalidades, puedes llamarme Jeff con toda confianza"

Lincoln asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, cuando tuvo que conocer a los padres de Jordan, hablo con Bobby para que le diera un par de consejos, de cómo convencerlos de que es un buen chico para su hija. Bobby sólo le dijo que sea educado en todo momento y seas él mismo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ese miedo irracional se esfumaba. Cuánta razón tuvo, se ganó a sus suegros ese día...espera ¿les dijo suegros?

"Perdón por la tardanza" con sólo verla, Lincoln se quedado de piedra, con las mejillas rojas a mas no poder. Jordan se ve perfecta, el vestido rojo con toques negros destacaba su figura, todo el maquillaje sólo aumentaba su belleza natural, más ese cabello suelto.

"Ba...ba...ba...ba" Lincoln término en el mismo estado que sus hermanas años atrás cuando conocieron a Hugh, embobado por la belleza de la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Te lo dije, le rompiste el cerebro, ve a reiniciar a tu novio" Jordan rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana mayor, caminando lentamente a Lincoln, quien seguía roto.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mis favoritas, muchas gracias!" fue cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de Jordan que su cerebro reacción, lavanda con vainilla, un olor adictivo.

Se despidieron de los padres de Jordan, para irse en el auto de Lincoln, rumbo al salón del evento, claro, no sin antes abrirle la puerta a su chica. Mientras manejaba, al chico Loud se le hizo difícil manejar cuando debía ver a su derecha, la belleza de Jordan es tan fuerte que lo puede dejar tonto otra vez y causar un choque, cuando apenas consiguió este Jetta modelo 2008 usado, con años de trabajo en diferentes empleos.

"¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" pregunto Jordan, mirando su celular para saber si sus amigas ya iban en camino.

"Si, la mochila está en la cajuela, pero no entiendo para que ocupas todo eso"

"Es un secreto" la sonrisa lo dejo otra vez embobado, siendo despertado por los múltiples sonido de pitidos de los autos de atrás, demandando que avanzara al estar el semáforo en verde. Jordan le dio risa y ternura la expresión de vergüenza de Lincoln.

Al llegar al salón, se percataron que los organizadores del evento, a pesar de haberlo vivido cinco veces, no estaban preparados para el entusiasmos de la familia Loud, el hecho de que no puedan romper nada no significa que van a dejar de ser ellos mismos, un detalle que a Jordan siempre le gusto de la familia de Lincoln, jamás tener miedo de expresarse como se siente.

Otra tradición en estos eventos son las fotos familiares para el recuerdo, sólo que los Loud simple incluían a las parejas de su hijos en una sesión extra, Lori y Bobby, Leni y Chaz, Luna y Sam, Luan y Benny, Lynn y Francisco, ahora, Lincoln y Jordan. Un gran grupo de personas juntos, esperando que esto sea un paso para la unión entre familias, una unión que muy seguramente se dará entre las familias Loud y Rosato.

Sus amigos también habían llegado, separándose para tomarse las típicas fotos de amigos antes se irse, a pesar de tener otra reunión antes de partir caminos, aún no tenían definido la universidad, pero sólo Lincoln, Jordan, Zach y Cookie tenían pensado quedarse estudiar en Michigan.

En cuanto a las citas para el baile, comprenderán la sorpresa de saber que Stella y Liam eran pareja, el serlo no significa automáticamente que sean novios o algo parecido, pero no se la esperaban, Clyde invito a Penélope, Zach al final consiguió invitar a Kat, por su parte, Rusty explico que es un espíritu libre y que le fue imposible decirle que no a tantas chicas, por lo que todas tendrían algo suyo esta noche, ya no daba risa, hasta daba tristeza como se auto engañaba. Por parte de las amigas de Jordan, todas consiguieron cita, la más destacada siendo Mollie con Dave, un gran logro considerando lo orgullosos que son para aceptar sus sentimientos.

Pasado un tiempo, el director y el padrino de generación empezaron a habla, lo típico, que es un gran paso en sus vidas, de los grandes talentos que se pulieron en la escuela, de las historias, que destacaba a cada estudiante, lo mismo en cada graduación normal. Llegando a un momento importante, el baile con los padre de familia.

Un momento especial para Rita Loud, algo que espero desde tuvo a Lincoln en sus brazos por primera vez, siempre disfrutaba ver a su esposo dar ese baile con sus hijas y de ver esa unión tan linda, ahora es su turno de ir a la pista de baile y estar con su hijo, un hombre hecho y derecho.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Lincoln"

"Si soy quien soy ahora, también es gracias a tus cuidados y lecciones mama, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre seré tu copito de nieve" aquellas palabras casi causa que Rita llorara en pleno baile, manteniendo la vista conectada con la de su hijo durante el resto del baile, todo filmado por su padre y Lori, compendiando lo que significa este momento para ella.

Tras el emotivo momento, llego la hora de la cena, cada uno sentado en una mesa con los amigos más cercanos, hablando como si estuvieran en la cafetería de la escuela, sólo que con comida fina y comestible. Una vez la comida en sus estómagos, empezó el juego del baile, donde el DJ, un joven de cabello negro y chamarra gris, ponía una música por cierto tiempo, una vez acabara, es cambio de pareja, tanto Lincoln como Jordan tuvieron la oportunidad de bailar con el grupo de amigos del otro, teniendo pequeñas pláticas amistosas, aunque los celos de la pareja fueron muy evidentes, al llegar su turno, les toco una canción lenta, perfecto.

Ambos no se dijeron nada, simplemente bailaron al ritmo de la música, con Jordan recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, disfrutando el momento, ojalá nunca se acabará la canción. La fiesta prosiguió con normalidad hasta el final, cuando todos empezaban a retirarse, Lincoln recibió un mensaje de Jordan.

_Mi hermosa novia: Cámbiate y nos vemos en la salida, tengo una sorpresa, te amo :)_

Lincoln sonrió, procedió a despedirse de sus amigos y conocidos, deseándoles lo mejor en caso de que esta fuera la última vez que se vieran en un largo tiempo, esperando en un futuro volverse a ver. También se despido de su familia, siendo en un momento determinado que su padre metió algo en su bolsillo sin que nadie se percatara, al ver que era, Lincoln se sonrojo de inmediato, mirando sorprendido a su padre, quien levantaba el pulgar mientras se iba con su familia. Un condón, más vale que sobre a que falte.

Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarse, salió con un suéter naranja abierto con una camisa blanca, sus típicos jeans y tenis negros, viendo como Jordan lo esperaba recargada en su auto, ahora usando una blusa amarilla que dejaba ver su ombligo, jeans azules y tenis blanco. Cuando lo vio, le sonrió dulcemente y camino hacia él.

"Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa" Jordan le tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar, fue un camino de quince minutos, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, a Lincoln le quedaban pocas dudas de hacia donde se dirigían.

Tuvo razón, están en el lago, aquel lugar secreto que descubrió por accidente cuando tenía trece años, cuando vino a sacar su rencor cuando supo la noticia de la mudanza de Jordan, el mismo lugar donde se confesaron su amor. Ahora tenía varias cosas que indicaban que hubo una preparación, una zona para hacer una fogata, un telescopio, una tienda de acampar con bolsas para dormir, una bocina, entre más cosas.

"Planee algo especial, mira por el telescopio" Lincoln obedeció, viendo con sorpresa líneas blancas surcar por el cielo nocturno, incluso con forzar la vista un poco, podías ver la lluvia de estrellas sin necesidad del aparato, Jordan debió saberlo desde hace tiempo.

"Jordan, porque—" antes de termine la pregunta, fue empujando por Jordan al suelo, dándole un profundo beso, uno que ambos llevaban esperando desde hace una semana, incluso con el castigo puesto por ella, Jordan debió hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no besarlo, tantas sensaciones contenidas los llevaron al siguiente nivel con el beso francés.

"Lincoln...cuando pienso en ti...cuando sostengo tu mano...cuando nuestras pieles se rozan aunque sea por un segundo, estoy feliz, pero asustada...me siento satisfecha, pero quiero más...no lo término de comprender, esto es nuevo para mi"

"Jordan..."

"Hey, Lincoln, todavía existen muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero hay algunos cosas de las que estoy segura. Yo...no quiero dejarte ir, siempre quiero estar cerca tuyo para tomarte de la mano, quiero que...nos mantengamos cerca, si tenemos que formar una familia para que eso suceda...quiero que ocurra. ¿Esto significa...amar a alguien con todo tu corazón?

"..."

"Es natural, tú de preocupas por mí y yo por ti...desde que teníamos cinco años, lo siento como un milagro, un milagro que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento" los ojos de Jordan están cargados con sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos, sentimientos que atraviesan su alma.

"...no quiero perder este amor...por esa razón, quiere algo que pueda sentir con certeza, Lincoln...¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?"

En respuesta, Lincoln la acercó más a su cuerpo, estando dispuesto a responder ese llamando a las sentimiento de Jordan, por esa misma razón, aun cuando el fuego estaba enciendo, cuando la ropa empezaba a desaparecer, se detuvo.

"Estas temblando, y no es por el frío" susurro Lincoln mientras la veía a los ojos, incluso la misma chica lo notaba "aún no estas lista, y para serte sincero, yo tampoco"

"¡Lincoln, yo—" el suéter naranja de Lincoln la cubrió, cuando sólo tenía su bra y panties puestos, el con sus ropa interior, Lincoln viéndola la sonrisa comprensiva al amor de su vida.

"Jamás debes forzarte a hacer algo que aún no estas lista, estoy seguro que ese momento llegara pronto, pero por ahora, disfrutemos de la noche, juntos" Lincoln la abrazo por un largo momento, esperado a que Jordan se calmará y aceptar la realidad, todavía no es el momento, que podían disfrutar de este momento de otra forma.

Arropados con la misma cobija, iluminados por el fuego de la fogata, escuchando la canción de fondo de 'Luma' de Súper Mario Galaxy, admiraron juntos la lluvia de estrellas, una memoria que perdurara con ellos el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

**A/N: ¿Se noto mucho que escuche los soundtracks de Mario para escribir esto? En verdad me ayudaron mucho, mas en la escena final, pues mi experiencia en graduaciones fueron muy "meh" para aportar algo, cada vez que escucho 'Luma' de Súper Mario Galaxy me entra el sentimiento para escribir estas escenas, les recomiendo que lo intente al releer este capítulo si gusta, a ver si no soy el único. El ultimo capitulo puede que lo suba mañana en la noche, pues tengo cosa que hacer hoy que me mantendrán alejado de mi celular un rato, muchas gracias por leer esta aportación al Jordancoln week, nos vemos mañana, kuna fuera.**

.

.

**Respondiendo a comentarios:**

**ElSpew: Lo sé, hasta yo me sentí raro al escribirlo, y puedes hacerlo si tienes el tiempo, el Jordancoln siempre necesita contenido nuevo. PD: Me gusta la idea de Deletion, no soy el único que le gusta ese universo creado por Broken Matt Hardy y Brother Nero.**

**WOOKELAND: Me alegra que te gustara, me doy cuenta de que no soy tan malo escribiendo a niños pequeños como pensé antes, a ver qué opinas de este.**

**Spiral43R: Un gusto saber que los disfrutes, veamos que opinas de este, gracias por comentar.**

**Shishosv (día 3): Genial, que alegría saberlo. Gracias por comentar**

**Shishosv (día 5): Todos lo necesitamos de ves en cuando, para eso esta este mundo de los fanfics, Lincoln podrá renegar lo que quiera de sus hermanas mayores, pero no cabe duda que ellas lo orientaron para ser el niño dulce y atento que es hoy.**

**J0nas Nagera: Vaya…ahora si me dejaste sin palabras ante tal comentario, siendo sincero, fue el capitulo que mas le tenia miedo al subir, estando acostumbrado a mi estilo oscuro y de suspenso, fue mi primer intento describiendo niños de preescolar, jamás pensé que tuviera tanto impacto como lo tuvo. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que provoque esas emociones en ti y a tu esposa, a quien le mando un saludo, esperando que disfrutara el trabajo de un amateur como yo. Creo que muchos en el fandom le agradecemos a Javi por la idea, además de esperar su gran arte, también lo trasmitió a la escritura, gracias, en serio por a hacérmelo saber con tu cometario, me hiciste la semana.**

.

**Dia 7: Besos y familia**


	7. Dia 7: Besos y familia

**Día 7: Un beso vale más que un millón de palabras.**

* * *

No, aun no podía hacer esto sola, le faltaba fuerza para enfrentar a ese gran demonio que la persigue noche tras noche, con la ayuda de sus dos protectores estaban muy cerca de vencerlo, necesitaba estar en un lugar cálido y seguro, el único lugar seguro que ella conoce. Con el miedo que puede causar la oscuridad y ese estrecho camino, por más corto que sea, se planteaba si debía volver y esperar hasta mañana.

Lo hizo, con fuerza empujo la puerta para entrar a paso lento pero firme, hasta llegar al último gran escalón, levanto a sus protectores a la cima, ellos irían primero para asegurar que todo esté bien, luego trato de subir por sí misma en muchas ocasiones, hasta que siento unas grandes pero cálidas manos levantarla hasta la cima.

"¿Otro demonio molesta a mi niña?" susurro una voz firme pero a la vez muy suave, ella sólo pudo asentir varias veces, sintió que ese demonio le seguía observando muy de cerca, hasta que fue llevaba a un lugar muy suave donde sus párpados se empezaron sentir muy pesados de la nada.

"Lo derrotaremos otro vez, todos juntos, te protegeremos..." su mente se apagó antes de escuchar el final de la oración, sintiendo cuatro puntos de seguridad por todo su cuerpo, por fin se sentía segura de todo mal, ni el mismo rey de los demonios podía vencer este poder, todos reunidos en un mismo punto, no fue la única en esa cama que volvió al mundo de los sueños a revivir un gran momento de la vida.

* * *

"¡Mama voy a salir!" exclamo Jordan, con bolsa en mano y una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ah cariño, no van ni tres días que Lincoln regreso de la convención en San Diego y quieres pasar más tiempo con él que con tu madre" Jordan mantuvo su sonrisa mientras miraba a su madre, nunca faltaba ese comentario de madre que supuestamente sufre el síndrome del nido vacío, aunque la madre de la familia Rosato solamente lo usara en modo de broma contra su hija por salir tanto con su novio.

"Tranquila mama, una vez pase este día tan especial para los dos, me enfocare en buscarte un plan de retiro en la playa como quieren ustedes, te amo"

La madre no podía evitar pensar con nostalgia como sus pequeñas niñas ya habían crecido en un parpadeo, Jenny ya tenía su propia familia hecha con un lindo par de gemelos, viviendo en Indianápolis pues Chicago y Detroit no son lo suficientemente estables en varios aspectos para empezar una nueva vida. Por otra parte, Jordan se convirtió en una gran mujer con una gran visión, esperando que su tesis sea aprobada para graduarse como licenciada en mercadotecnia, sin ningún tipo de problemas, bueno, si quitamos el verdadero amor como una especie de droga.

Como le gustaba a ese chico, Lincoln Loud puede ser un poco distraído en ocasiones, sin embargo, ese chico tenía un corazón muy puro, tanto que en día antes de cumplir su décimo aniversario de novios, llevo a su hija un spa con todos los gastos pagados para ambas, más una cena romántica en el restaurante italiano más lujoso de la región. Oficialmente hoy es el día del décimo aniversario, 3650 días de la unión de ese amor, debe ir arreglarse para el evento principal.

Mientras su madre seguía divagando sobre eventos del pasado, Jordan tomada el bus rumbo a Dairyland para verse con su Lincoln y Lily, la principal razón de que no pudieran festejar su aniversario en el día fue porque Lincoln debía acompañar a sus hermanas en distintas actividades, ya conocía como se ponen de serias para ganar la atención del albino, un sentimiento muto, ella lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, casi siempre ganando. Después de un viaje relativamente corto, los vio esperando en la entrada de parque de diversiones, jugando con la consola portátil a algún juego.

"Vamos hermano, pon más empeño en tus movimientos, patear tu trasero por octava vez consecutivas en Fish Fighters XL me empieza a aburrir"

"Perdón Lily, creo que ya le perdí el toque a los juegos de pelea" se disculpó Lincoln con una sonrisa apenada, sin tomarle mucho tiempo en notar su presencia "hola hermosa" abrazo para darle su típico beso de buenos días, tuvieron que separarse rápido ante las risitas de Lily, quien les miraba con una risa algo burlona con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Ustedes sigan y vayan al motel, puedo estar aquí un rato por mi cuenta" Jordan se río un poco, para luego darle el típico saludo de beso en la mejilla a la adolescente. Lily, a sus 15 años, mantenía su actitud dulce que tenía desde bebe, aunque muchas veces se fusionaba con una burlona y un poco troll, tal vez Luan la influencio un poco más que el resto de la familia.

"Bien, en teoría no tardáremos mucho aquí, Lily sólo quiere ganar las figuras de Ace y Karma...pues el cumpleaños de Carlitos Casagrande es la próxima semana"

"¡I-idiota! ¡Sólo será un regalo normal! No es como si nos representáramos en los personajes y su historia juntos...sólo entremos de una vez" Lincoln y Jordan observaron a Lily caminando avergonzada, es evidente sus sentimientos por Carlitos, sólo falta el último empujón para que sean novios. Por cierto, Ace y Karma terminaron como pareja al final de la serie de Ace Savvy, ahora entenderán mejor la razón de ganar esos premios.

El puesto donde se encontraba esas figuras de acción era en la parte alta del parque, Lily se fue a jugar por el premio, mientras Lincoln y Jordan esperaban en el mirador, aquel lugar donde en teoría podría decirse que todo empezó, donde un acto de amabilidad de Lincoln hizo que volviera a hablar con Jordan, una amistad que parecía muerta tras la salida de la chica de su grupo de amigos a principios del quinto año.

"¿Una selfie?" pregunto Jordan sacando su celular, a lo que Lincoln se colocó a su lado, permitiendo tomar una foto donde ella le da un beso en la mejilla y viceversa, más otras para inmortalizar el momento. Tras ello, platicaron un poco de los sucesos de aquel día, principalmente de como el albino casi estira la pata en la montaña rusa.

Al voltear para ver cómo le iba a Lily con su juego, una escena más que estremecedora de lo que pudieron imaginar sucedió, Lily esta tirada en el piso, con un líquido rojo alrededor de su cabeza. Esto ocasión que una alarma se prendiera en Lincoln, quien corrió, sin embargo, al pasar los segundos...

"¡Es mentira!" Lily levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, manchada de un líquido rojo en la frente, ante la sorpresa de su hermano y su novia "¿los sorprendí? ¿Estaban a punto de gritar y llorar del horror de verme muerta?

"¿Q-que rayos fue eso?" Lily miro a su hermano sin decir nada por unos segundos, con la misma expresión pero con la mirada perdida.

"Lo siento, aún sigo algo mareada por el tropiezo, si, es por eso, en verdad me tropecé, tonta yo"

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Jordan, sin entender que estaba pasando.

"Tranquila Jordan, solo fue un golpe, dio la casualidad que Flip me ofreció quince dólares por jugarles una broma aprovechando la situación, ni se dieron cuanta por estar de enamorados" explico la hija menor de la familia Loud, como si no fuera la gran cosa, la sangre sólo era kétchup, en su 95%, una herida pequeña seguro tenía después de tal tropiezo.

Lincoln se pudo serio, para tomar a Lily de la oreja y arrastrarla afuera del parque, se aseguraría de mantenerla fuera de ese viejo loco de Flip para evitar que la corrompiera más, ya ella tenía lo que quería para Carlitos. Jordan sólo se rasco la nuca, aún un poco pérdida en el asunto, escuchando como su novio callaba a su hermana menor cuando ella le llamaba cruel y exagerado, de paso noto a Flip en su puesto feliz, para que un tacaño gastara dinero por este tipo de cosas, en verdad se la guardo muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

Después de un fuerte regaño de Lincoln a Lily, fueron al siguiente punto de ayuda a las afueras de la ciudad, donde imaginarán su sorpresa al ver un área con dunas de arena y agua cristalina que asemejaba un playa. En frente de todo, se veía a un adolescente con bata blanca tomando notas.

"¡Lisa! ¿¡No se supone que tenías prohibido alterar el ecosistema del pueblo otra vez?!"exclamo Lincoln enojado, algo que la científica anticipo desde mucho antes.

"Afirmativo unidad familiar de nombre Lincoln, el gobierno me impuso esa prohibición después de sobré exagerar el resultado de la combinación de especies marinas en el lago Ford, pero esta fue una solicitud especial" explico Lisa con calma, ya acostumbra a los malentendidos con su familia.

"La alcaldía de Royalwoods me pidió crear un lugar turístico para aumentar la afluencia de visitantes al pueblo, y tras varios estudios de los gusto en el estado de Michigan, opte por hacer una recreación del parque nación dunas del oso dormido, de esta forma un habitante de Detroit se ahorraría un viaje de cuatro horas y vivirá la misma experiencia al menor costo, mejorando su economía y la de Royalwoods"

"Ok...creo que medio entiendo la idea, pero eso no explica porque necesitas a Lincoln"

"¿Que importa Jordan? Somos los primeros en disfrutarlo" Lily ya se están deslizando con una tabla sobre la duna de arena, para terminar en el agua flotando "todos flotamos"

"Sólo los necesito que jueguen un poco, necesito llenar diverso los parámetros de felicidad, ya comprendes que mi persona se le dificulta expresar ese tipo de emociones" explico Lisa, quien escribía los resultado obtenidos por las máquinas con Lily, quien muy seguramente estaba perdida en su mundo mientras flotaba en agua.

Lincoln y Jordan optaron por deslizarse por la duna un par de veces para ayudar con los estudios de Lisa, con toda seguridad que no habría un efecto secundario como cuando trato de hacer una licuadora con energía nuclear. Es imposible de evitar que este movimiento no le trajera recuerdos en particular a Jordan, se sentía una niña otra vez, abrazando con fuerza la espalda de Lincoln, quien mantenía la tabla en posición. Repitieron el mismo proceso unas tres veces, hasta que terminaron en el agua, ambos se miraron antes de empezar a reír, incluso se tiraron agua por unos minutos.

Lisa les ofreció usar su máquina de secado instantáneo para no tener que buscar un cambio de ropa, agradeciendo a la pareja por su participación en las pruebas. Lincoln le pidió a Lisa que cuidara de Lily mientras terminaban de dar sus vueltas, algo que la científica acepto sin problemas.

Al ver a la pareja irse, Lily salió del agua para quedar a lado de Lisa, ambas sonriendo satisfechas mientras se daban los cincos.

"¿Segura que tu aparato teletransportador nos llevara sin matarnos?" pregunto Lily, sin dejar de ver hacia donde se fueron los enmaromados,

"Seguro que sí, pero por si acaso, deje un cambio de ropa para nosotras del otro en caso de que la tela no resista el viaje" respondió Lisa, recibiendo un abrazo de lado de su hermana menor, no es muy amante de los abrazos, sólo por esta ocasión lo aceptaría.

Lincoln y Jordan manejaron de regreso a Royalwoods, donde les esperaban Lola y Lana para que les ayudarán con su trabajo de servicio socios, cuidar de unos niños de último año de preescolar, por supuesto que no es lo que esperaba con las aptitudes de las gemelas, Lola pudo ir por algo más enfocado al modelar ropa y Lana por algo más por la mecánica, pues sólo pudieron matar esa, la universidad no tiene piedad.

"¡Jordan!" las gemelas corrieron a abrazar a la chica, habían desarrollado un gran lazo con la novia de su hermano mayor, pues al igual que él, es capaz de compartir gusto tan opuesto como ellas le tienen, entendían mejor porque ambos se enamoraron del otro.

"Hola chicas ¿qué tal les trata el servicio social?" pregunto Jordan, viendo la gran cantidad de niños jugando en la zona.

"Para serte sincera, esperaba que fuera mucho peor" comento Lana mirando a los niños, satisfecha de ver el trabajo hasta ahora.

"Pues claro, ustedes fueron exactamente iguales, es evidente que se entiende" dijo Lincoln con los brazos cruzados, ofendido de que sus hermanas no lo saludarán.

"¡Escuche eso!" Lola le salto encima al igual Lana, con su fuerza de hermano mayor las contuvo, abrazando con fuerza a la princesa de la familia mientras frotaba su puño sobre la cabeza de Lana. Una tierna escena entre Lincoln y las gemelas.

Jordan miro enternecida, a pesar de que las gemelas ya tienen 20 años, la relación de las gemelas con su novio seguía la misma a pesar del tiempo, aunque noto como una niña pequeña estaba sola en una esquina, no quería arruinar el momento, así que fue a ver en que podía ayudar.

"¿Que sucede pequeña? ¿Por qué tan sola?" pregunto Jordan con voz suave.

"Mi mejor amiga está enferma y no puedo venir, estoy sola" susurro la niña de cabello rubio opaco y piel pálida, abrazando a su peluche de gatito.

"Ya veo...¿y por qué no pláticas con ese niño? señalo a un niño de pelo castaño y camisa color crema con rayas horizontales rojas y verdes, estaba dibujando con un peluche de un perrito a su lado.

"Pero los niños son malos y asquerosos"

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que ese chico de pelo blanco que está ahí, se hizo mi amigo cuando tenía la misma edad que tú, estoy segura que ese niño puede ser tu príncipe azul" de alguna forma, ya sea por su tono de voz, por sus palabras, o por otros factores, se ganó la confianza de la niña, quien decidió ir con el niño, empezando un plática, al pasar los momentos de incertidumbre, se sentaron en la misma mesa para estar juntos.

"Vaya Jo, tienes todo el potencial para ser una buena madre en el futuro" comento una voz familiar, esas palabras avergonzaron a Jordan.

"N-no es eso, sólo que...¿¡Luna?!" esa vergüenza paso a sorpresa al ver a la rockera de la familia Loud, para luego darle un abrazo. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que la vio en persona.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Lincoln me contó que tú y Sam seguirían en Liverpool hasta noviembre"

"Si, pero un evento especial me hizo tomar un vuelo exprés a casa por unos días" antes de poder preguntarle a que evento especial se refiera, Luna subió de un salto al escenario, empezando a cantar para los niños. Luna Loud tiene un don para que cualquier persona disfrute su música, ya sea un gente mayor de 80 años o niños de 4 años, tocando diferentes canciones mientras los voluntarios se aseguraban que los niños disfrutarán el acto, deteniendo cualquier intento de acoso.

Al final de la presentación, Jordan noto que en unas de las esquinas, el niño castaño le extendía un dulce a la niña que aconsejo hace un momento, ella lo acepto mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Jordan llevo las manos a su pecho, recordando con dulzura una escena bastante similar, del pequeño Lincoln extendió parte de su helado de chocolate hacia ella con una gran sonrisa, preguntado con inocencia si quería ser su novia, un momento que simple guardara con mucho amor.

"Hey bebe" Lincoln le tapo los ojos, mientras le susurraba al odio "los otros voluntarios ya llegaron, así que ahora puedo darte la última sorpresa que te comente anoche"

Lincoln le coloco una venda en sus ojos, guiándola con cuidado a un auto, donde Lynn les estaba esperando para llevarlos rumbo a la sorpresa. Por otro lado, las gemelas miraban a los niños, tanto que les costó sacarlos de su timidez, llega Jordan y en un minuto los unió.

"Me alegra por Cody y Dawn, no me sorprendería que siguieran el mismo camino que Lincoln y Jordan" comento Lana con una sonrisa.

"Ya haremos actividades para ellos, Lindsey, volvemos en un rato" aviso Lola mientras corría con Luna y Lana para entrar a su auto y seguir a Lynn, su antigua rival a muerte sólo levantó el pulgar, en estas ocasiones especiales, las rivalidades quedan aparte.

Fueron minutos de angustia y emoción por parte de Jordan, esperando ver el regalo del décimo aniversario que recibirá, fue guiada por Lincoln y otra persona de identidad desconocida por el momento, de lo único que está segura, es que estaban en el bosque.

"Jordan" le susurro Lincoln al oído, ya parada "sé que eres muy astuta, todas estas situaciones te trajeron recuerdos de importantes momentos que vivimos juntos, unas planeadas, otra que tu misma creaste...eres tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de amarte con todo mi corazón...por eso" Le quitó la venda, teniendo enfrente a varias personas conocidas por ambos, Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Mollie, Joy, Cookie, familiares de ambos, incluso su hermana Jenny esta ahí, todos señalaron hacia atrás, sólo para recibir la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

_Queremos unir nuestras vidas y fuerzas en una ¿aceptas?_

Eso decía una pancarta con Bun-Bun y Titi de ambos lado, y con Lincoln Loud apoyado sobre una rodilla, extendido una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro.

"Aceptarías unir nuestras vidas para siempre, haciendo a este hombre el más suertudo de la historia...Jordan Miller Rosato ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Incapaz de pronunciar una simple palabra ante las lágrimas y con las manos sobre su boca, sólo pudo asentir varias veces, hasta que volvió a tener la voz para dar el sí múltiples veces.

Lincoln le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ya teniendo luz verde, se abrazaron con fuerza mientras él le daba vueltas, ante los aplausos y lágrimas de los presentes, incluso Lisa conecto en vivo a Lori, Leni, Luan y Lucy, que por diversos motivos no pudieron estar presentes, pero ni en broma se perderían este momento.

"Tengo tanto que decirte, pero Luna me ayudo a simplificarlo en una canción" dando la señal a su hermana Luna, quien de quitó la emoción para cantar tan especial canción.

_Hace tiempo conquisté _

_Todos los rincones de tu corazón _

_Y quise demostrarte que _

_No existen límites para el amor, el amor _

_Jamás olvidaré los momentos que agarrados de la mano _

_El sol quería estar presente en nuestra situación _

_La felicidad que a tu lado descubrí _

_No la podré encontrar en nadie más _

_Es sobre mí, es sobre ti, _

_Contigo yo aprendí a vivir _

_Dibujaré un mundo especial para los dos _

_Para siempre te amaré_

_Yo siempre te protegeré _

_Mas bien jamás te dejaré _

_Quisiera que siempre estés aquí _

_Bajo una lluvia de _

_Estrellas yo te llevaré _

_Sentados contemplando el mar _

_Amándote hasta la eternidad_

"Cuida de mi hija, te lo pido"

"La protegeré con mi vida señor"

Fue el último intercambio de palabras entre padre y prometido, dando la mano de su hija, ayudo a su compañera de vida a subir al altar, expresando su unión ante los ojos de Dios.

"Yo, Lincoln Marie Loud, te recibo a ti, Jordan Jane Rosato, como mi esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida"

"Yo, , Jordan Miller Rosato, te recibo a ti, Lincoln Marie Loud, como mi esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida

_Cuando te miraba fijamente a los ojos me... _

_Sentía incapaz de reaccionar frente a tanta belleza _

_Que me hipnotizaba sin dejarme hablar _

_Te juro que algún día nuestro lado infantil descubrirá la forma _

_De encontrarnos con gran alegría para hacer una celebración _

_Por tantos años que cuidamos de nuestro amor _

_Es sobre mí, es sobre ti, contigo yo aprendí a vivir _

_Ni el tiempo ni distancias nos podrán separar_

_(Ya...)_

_¿Qué es lo que comiste ayer? _

_¿Pensaste en mí?_

_¿Has hecho todos los deberes? _

_¿Como estás hoy? _

_Me es imposible estar un día más sin ti _

_No debes dudar_

_Si es o no verdad _

_Te diré que alguien como tu _

_Jamás encontraré_

Al fin llego el tan ansiado momento después de meses de planeación, ese beso tan largo y cargado de emociones, ante los aplausos de seres queridos, con los padres llorando más que cualquiera dentro de la iglesia, entre los que se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y traje gris, igual de emocionado que todos. Sólo quedaba festejar antes de partir a su luna de miel en las paradisíacas playas de Tahití, donde se consumirá la primera semilla de su amor.

_Siempre te amaré _

_Por siempre te protegeré _

_Mas bien jamás te dejaré _

_Quisiera que siempre estés aquí _

_Estoy enamorado de ti _

_Desde la primera vez _

_Que con valor grité tu nombre _

_Y sentí un gran alivio al despertar _

_Eres tan parecida a mí _

_No hay diferencias en el amor _

_El destino fue quien nos unió _

_Prometo que cuidaré de ti... _

_Es fuerte nuestro sentimiento _

_A cada beso va creciendo más _

_Y al momento de abrazarte _

_Susurraré palabras de amor..._

* * *

"¡Aquí estas tú! ¡Y papa está aquí!"

"¡Correcto Kaily!"

Sin querer, su adorable hija de 4 años la vio cuando revisaba su anuario de la primaria, jugando a ver si encontraba a sus padres, claro que encontró a su papa al instante, pues es el único con cabello blanco en toda la foto, igual que ella, una bonita herencia.

"¿Y dónde están Bun-Bun y Titi? Los traías contigo cuando viniste a dormir con nosotros anoche" la pequeña Kaily señalo a la cuna, donde un bebe con mechón cabello color castaño y pecas dormía tranquilamente, con los dos animales de peluche, con un par de costuras por el paso del tiempo.

"Leroy los necesita ahora, así los demonios no lo molestarla" Jordan sonrió, su hija ya estaba actuando como todos una hermana mayor, le encantan los cuentos de magia y hadas, de ahí la idea de los demonios como los típicos monstruos, le recordaban a ella cuando uso a Titi de niña, y muy seguramente fue lo mismo con su esposo y Bun-Bun. Alguien toco el timbre, hablando del rey de Roma.

"Lo siento, mis manos están ocupadas con las compras" comento Lincoln tras ver que su esposa le abrió la puerta, siempre con la sonrisa.

"Está bien, bienvenido a casa cariño" se dieron un rápido beso en los labios, ayudando a Lincoln dejar las compras en la mesa.

"¡Papa!"

"Oh, aquí está la princesa de las hadas" Lincoln levantó a su hija por los aires, ante las risas de la niña, al ponerla enfrente suyo ,le dio varios besitos a su padre.

"Oye, se te cayo tu moño celeste, déjame te lo pongo otra vez" Lincoln se agachó para acomodar el moño en el cabello de su hija "listo ¿quieres jugar a las hadas y los dragones?"

Jordan vio como su esposo e hija corrían al patio, en verdad Kaily saco mucho de su padre, casi se desmaya una vez al ver como ella pudo subirse a la mesa junto a la estufa para alcanzar las galletas de los cajones de arriba, planear cosas sería lo suyo. Jordan miro hacia el espectador con una pequeña sonrisa, con Leroy en sus brazos para darle de comer pronto, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, cerrando la puerta de su hogar, con una placa al frente.

_Familia Loud Rosato__  
_

Misma placa que pasados alrededor de 8 años, vio la casa plagada de gatos callejeros, una situación que sólo la siguiente generación de los Loud lograría que fuera posible.

"¡Silencio!" grito un niño de 8 años, cabello castaño con camisa color crema y shorts azules, de nombre Leroy Loud. Callando a sus múltiples primos quienes se peleaban quien tiene la culpa de hacer todo este desastre, no sólo en la casa de Lincoln y Jordan, sino en todas las casa de sus padres "déjeme a mi hermana pensar"

Leroy miro con una sonrisa de confianza a su hermana mayor, una niña con 12 años recién cumplidos, largo cabello blanco con una corta trenza del lado izquierda, blusa color ámbar y falda verde clara, con su característico moño celeste. Kaily Loud abrió los ojos y miro a sus primos con una sonrisa.

"Bien, es hora de empezar la operación sacar a estos animales de la casa de nuestros padres para evitar un castigo eterno y pensar un nombre más corto para esta operación después"

**La nueva generación ya tomo el escenario****. FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradezco a JaviSuzumiya por crear el reto, a todos ustedes por leer mi contribución, el reto termino, sin embargo, tengo planeado subir el martes un extra con mi idea algo rebuscada y diferente, solo espero que este final del reto este a la altura. Gracias, en verdad, kuna fuera.**

**.**

**Canción: AI Kotoba versión en español, por: Otaku MoB-Senpai**

**Dia 0: …**


	8. Día 0

**Día 0: Nuestro final feliz**

* * *

"¿Lo prometes? *** con el meñique"

"Si Lincoln, yo *** juntos"

***Estática***

***Estática***

***Estática***

***Estática***

***Estática***

* * *

Sinceramente, jamás supo cómo término encontrando este lugar en las afueras, su cuerpo simplemente la guió a este lugar por alguna razón, subió las escaleras del edificio de siete pisos hasta llegar al techo, donde un simple barandal oxidado separaba una posible caída a la muerte.

Jordan vio con tranquilidad la escena, una chica más joven que ella por unos dos años a primera vista, con una trenza larga recogiendo su cabello usando una blusa rosa con una flor roja en medio y falda azul oscuro, del otro lado del barandal, a un paso en falso de caer al vacío.

"¿Por qué?" las palabras salieron de los labios de Jordan como si nada, totalmente tranquila ante la posible tragedia enfrente suyo, de cierta forma, no le podía importar menos esta chica y la situación que la orillo a tomar esa decisión, el hecho que ella llegara antes a este lugar le molestaba un poco. Otra oportunidad perdida.

"Ya debe saber la historia...creí que él era el indicado, por nuestra promesa de hace años, pero simplemente se fue con otras" la chica le contó sus penas con relativa calma, Jordan no pudo contener su frustración.

"¿¡Debes estar jodiendo?! ¿¡Enserio?! No lo puedo creer" un razón tan simple y egoísta la hacía estar aquí antes que ella "¿Estas enfadada por no tener lo que querías? Suerte que no te han lastimado o robado nada, cosas que en verdad te pueden lastimar de por vida" fueron minutos de silencio, hasta que hubo una respuesta a su reclamo.

"Me siento mejor ahora, gracias por escuchar" Jordan cerró los ojos, irritada mientras trataba de calmarse, no escucho nada al lado suyo, ni un paso que se dirigiera a la puerta de salida. Al abrir los ojos de vuelta, no vio a la chica de blusa rosa, se acercó a la orilla y miro abajo, nada.

Vaya razón más egoísta, por tan doloroso que sea ese sentimiento de abandono, jamás debes invadir este espacio por algo así.

Jordan lo sabía mejor que nadie, Lincoln Loud, el chico de pelo blanco y miembro de una gran familia que te haría pensar que los padres nunca tuvieron televisión, el chico de quien se enamoró profundamente desde segundo año, alejándose mientras es jalado de ambos brazos por Ronnie Anne Santiago y Cristina Walton. Esta fue la razón principal por la cual se alejó del grupo de Lincoln, jamás fue por la intención ser popular o esas cosas superficiales, simplemente su corazón no podía ver eso más tiempo, sabiendo del genuino interés del hombre del plan por ambas chicas. Solo un mutuo acuerdo de palabra.

"_Tranquilo, les prometo invitarlos a mis fiestas de piscina y salir de vez en cuando"_

"_Por supuesto Jordan, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarnos"_

Ellas no eran la únicas enamoradas en busca Lincoln, también esta Paige Rivers, la chica gamer que disfrutaba jugar a batalla de baile con él en los arcades cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Katie, mejor conocida por toda la escuela como 'Cookie', apodo obtenido por razones muy evidentes, regalándole galletas a Lincoln todos los días, y ni hablemos de la chica nueva Stella, es buena ocultando su interés para que el resto de los perdedores no masacrarán al pobre Loud, sin embargo, se notaba solo con la mirada que en ocasiones no podía ocultar de todo. Y la lista de interesadas seguía y seguía.

Jordan no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo formando parte de un harem, esto no es un anime donde por cualquier motivo el protagonista se queda con todas al puro estilo de la poligamia practicada en Medio Oriente, sólo una ganaría el corazón de Lincoln, con Ronnie Anne como la favorita en ganar por varios factores. Simplemente dio un paso al costado, conforme con ver a su crush en ropa interior gracias a Ajax, suficiente material para sus fantasías para toda la pubertad, en fin, hoy no es el día.

Paso cierto tiempo desde aquel incidente con la chica de la blusa rosa, Jordan volvió al mismo tejado con la misma misión que aquella vez, pero la mala suerte le seguía jodiendo sus planes, había otra chica en el barandal, sentada en borde, un poco más cercana a su edad, con blusa verde clara y su llamativa cola de caballo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya debes saber la historia...un mal entendido causo mi ruina a nivel social, todos me ignoran, me roban mis cosas. Ya no soy querida en la escuela" esta chica también le contó su penas, teniendo la misma reacción que la última vez.

"¿¡Oh por favor, enserio?! ¿¡Que exageras?! No me creo que por esto estas aquí antes que yo" grito Jordan, la chica de blusa verde la miro ligeramente sorprendida "Está bien, la escuela y los amigos se pueden ir a la mierda, mientras sigas siendo amada en casa por los que te dieron vida, o teniendo comida caliente esperándote en la mesa tres veces al día ¿qué importa el resto del mundo?"

La chica de la blusa verde no dijo nada al principio, solamente se levantó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, jamás volteo a verla "tengo hambre"

Jordan desvío la mirada, observando como a lo lejos de veía una escena de choque de autos, como los hombres se bajaban a discutir y después a pelear. Cuando regreso la vista al barandal, ya no había nadie, la puerta para entrar seguía cerrada y en el piso no había rastros de un cuerpo destruido por la caída. Tampoco sería este el día.

Eso demuestra falta de voluntad y fuerza mental, Jordan lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Jamás sabrá que le hizo a Cristina para recibir tal castigo, tal vez fue una manera de desquitarse de que Lincoln ya no viniera a la escuela desde hace tiempo, aun con Ronnie Anne fuera del mapa por su mudanza a la ciudad, tal vez por verla como una potencial amenaza a su título de reina de las populares, ya no importa más. Un video se filtró en las cuentas sociales de toda le escuela, revelando supuestas pruebas que ella es la responsable de varios actos detestables que hace tiempo ocurrieron en la escuela, desde lastimar intencionalmente a niños de primero año con pelotas de quemados, culpable de una broma de laxante que dejo todo la escuela con mierda en los pasillos, incluso de matar a un gatito tirándole a la calle para ser atropellado. Tener a los directores de la escuela en tus bolsillos más la capacidad natural de manipulación es un plus, maldita perra de Cristina.

"_¡Por favor, chicas! ¡Saben que jamás haría eso!"_

"_Guárdate las lágrimas de cocodrilo, no funcionara"_

"_Me encargare personalmente de hacerte la secundaria un infierno"_

"_Estas sola Jordan, y siempre lo estarás"_

Joy, Kat, incluso su mejor amiga Mollie, todos sus amigos no le dieron la oportunidad de respuesta ante las acusaciones, si las redes sociales te encuentran culpable de cualquier acto, serás culpable sin importar las pruebas que tengas a tu favor. Jordan se convirtió en la chica más abusada en la escuela secundaria, sólo detrás de un chico que usa un traje de ardilla por razones desconocidas, igual jamás le intereso saber quién era ese raro, al menos Lincoln dejo la escuela antes de que todo esto pasara y la odiara también.

El tiempo pasaba sin importarle nada, cada vez que regresaba ese tejado con la intención de hacerlo sola, una chica siempre está parada en el borde del tejado, haciendo que Jordan escuche sus problemas de vida y dolor, terminado con el mismo resultado, ellas desapareciendo casi inmediatamente después de escuchar su respuesta mal humorada. Poco a poco, se iba quedando sin palabras que decir para hacerlas desaparecer de su vista, ojalá pudiera estar del otro lado una vez, dejar salir ese dolor interno por una maldita vez, hasta que llego aquel fatídico día donde todo finalmente se rompió.

Ya estaba ahí, por fin ya está en ese borde, totalmente sola.

"Sólo quiero que las cicatrices que cada vez aumentan en casa paren de una maldita vez. Por eso—"

"Hey, no lo hagas por favor"

Volteo la cabeza, observando a otra chica, con apariencia muy similar a la suya, con varias lágrimas bajando por las mejillas, perdiendo la fuerza para mantenerse de pie y tapando su rostro. Aquella chica lo sabía muy bien, esta vez cualquier razón o excusa será inútil, una sensación de desesperación totalmente nueva, sabía que quería lo mismo que las veces anteriores, desaparecer de este mundo.

Jordan suspiro, mirando a aquella silueta con expresión sin emoción alguna "parece que hoy no es el día" murmuro para luego caminar rumbo a la salida, sin mirar a la chica llorando de pena en el suelo por ella, consigo misma.

Los recuerdos de hace tres días dejaron su mente en paz, Jordan ahora si estaba completamente sola en el borde, con una hoja de papel en mano, por fin lista.

¿Qué excusas le quedaban ahora para no hacerlo? Su corazón está roto desde hace mucho tiempo, al igual que su vida social y escolar en todos los aspectos, ahora su único soporte se había desmoronado.

Sus padres entraron un problemas económicos graves, desquitando su frustración con ella cuando podían, siendo golpeada varias veces por razones tan ridículas como puede ser hacer ruido con la puerta a la hora de irse a la escuela, comiendo simplemente de la sobras que sus padres tiraban a la basura. Ante esto, su hermana mayor Jenny se había mudado a la ciudad para salirse del ambiente tóxico de su hogar, varias veces le marco a su celular para rogarle que la recogiera y vivieran juntas, o al menos tratara de ayudarla a escapar de este infierno que cada vez se hacía más extenso, su hermana mayor simplemente le dio la espalda con varias excusas sin pies ni cabeza, jamás llego a pensar que la relación entre ellas valieran tan poco para Jenny tras todos los años juntas. ¿Por qué a este punto ya no le duele?

Al caer tan bajo en el abismo, cualquier persona se ilusiona con el más mínimo rayo de esperanza que puedas encontrar, la cual llego en forma de un entrenador de nombre Ezequiel Myers, quien dirigía varios equipos deportivos de Beaverton, un poblado muy cercano de Royalwoods. El hombre ignoro todo lo dicho por sus colegas sobre lo mala persona que era ella y demás mierdas, admitiéndola en el equipo femenino de quemados del pueblo para hacer a Jordan la estrella del equipo, además de ser el encargado del deporte de Beaverton le daba muchas ventajas a la hora de tomar decisiones controversiales.

Jordan había encontrado ese pequeño hueco de felicidad en su maldita vida, podía aguantar lo que sucediera en la escuela y en su hogar, disfrutando de lo que amaba como los deportes mientras su mente se apagaba. La maldición llego hasta ella de nuevo, siempre las personas buscan un beneficio pues nada es gratis en esta vida.

"Jordan, felicidades por otra maravillosa presentación, otra muestra de elegancia y poder en el campo" Ezequiel se acercaba lentamente a Jordan, quien estaba de rodillas al fondo de la bodega donde guardaban el equipamiento de diferente disciplinas.

"Ahora...debes competir en otro partido súper importante, tu tranquila, todas tus compañeras estarán también con todos nosotros ¿Ok?" Jordan simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa forzada, temblando sin control "todo estará bien...Jordan es tan linda...seremos muy gentiles contigo"

**Gentil**

**Gentil**

**Gentil**

**Gentil**

**Gentil**

Juraría que escuchaba aquella voz rasposa sobre su oído izquierda, susurrándole esas palabras mientras se lamía los labios, acariciando su cuerpo en desarrollo. No tiene palabra en este idioma o en los miles que existen en el mundo para expresar como se sentía, el entrenador Ezequiel se aprovecha de las chicas que entrenaba con información familiar que obtiene a base de la confianza creada con las víctimas, más amenazar con filtrar al internet sus fotos íntimas, con la regla sagrada de que una vez se sube algo a ese mundo electrónico, jamás desaparecerá, mucho menos imágenes de ese tipo tan demandas.

Jordan levantó la nota, quemándola con la ayuda de un encendedor que había traído consigo en este día tan importante, forma de quemar todo lo que sentía en su ser, desde el amor que aún le tenía a sus padres y a Jenny, hasta todo lo que retuvo en su alma al jamás tener a ese alguien con quien platicar y sacar, dejar todo vacío para poder hacerlo.

¿Por qué apretaba el papel con fuerza? Eso evitaría que se quemara por completo

¿Porque no paraba de temblar y de dudar? Esto es la única salida ante este mundo podrido. Sintió un ligero empuje de una mano, de seguro son ellas, sus fantasmas listas para tirarla. De la nada, alguien le tomo del cuello con fuerza, tirándola del otro lado del barandal con un poco de brusquedad.

"El hecho de que dudes y tiembles está bien, demuestra que eres humana" esa voz la conocía muy bien, completamente diferente a lo que esperaba ver en este lugar. Un cabello albino sucio y desordenado, su polo naranja y jeans están rotos en varias partes dejando ver las heridas en su cuerpo, una mirada muerta si la mirabas superficialmente comparada con la de los demás, sin embargo, sólo ciertas personas notan ese sentimiento escondido. Con el mero acto de verlo extender su mano, las lágrimas salieron automáticamente.

Jordan la tomo sin dudarlo, aferrándose con toda su vida a Lincoln, rezando que no fuera un fantasma como las suyas en el pasado, dándose la libertad de gritar todo lo que tenía guardado estos años, sin caricias o palabras de aliento, él sabía mejor que nadie que con su mera presciencia es más que suficiente para ayudarla con lo que la quemaba por dentro. Ella siempre espero sentir esa mano que la detuviera, incluso hoy aplazo su acto esperando sentirla, si esta es la maldita señal de que dios le tenía un poco piedad, la agradeciera por siempre.

"Pero...¿qué te paso?" susurro Jordan, todavía aferrándose a Lincoln con fuerza.

"Ahh...empezare por algo que seguro conoces, es chico que siempre usaba el traje de ardilla soy yo" una simple revelación que dejo a Jordan sorprendida, jamás supo nada de porque alguien usaba la botarga de la mascota del equipo de béisbol, pues salía de la escuela justo cuando el timbre sonaba, Lincoln jamás se cambió de escuela como asumió al principio. Más preguntas se formaron en su mente.

Lincoln no dudo en explicarle todo, se notaba que el también necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de su sistema. Todo en empezó por la invitación, o mejor dicho, amenaza de su hermana mayor Lynn a que fuera a ver su partido de béisbol, al perder el invicto no busco mejor excusa que decir que su presciencia causaba mala suerte, trato de usar esto a su favor para tener tiempo libre, ahí todo fue mal, sacado a patadas de su propia casa, durmiendo en la casa del perro, obligado a usar una botarga de ardilla porque mágicamente contenía su mala suerte. Lisa no es tan ignorante para creer en la suerte, estaba seguro que esto es parte de un experimento, siendo el conejillo de indias.

De las chicas interesadas en él, todo tenía su porque.

Ronnie Anne tenía el negocio perfecto de cualquier bully, formar una amistad con tu presa favorita y tener pase libre para molestarlo como quisiera, Lincoln admitía que fue un poco masoquista al llegar a disfrutar tales abuso en cierto momento, pero todo tenía su límite. Tampoco podía hacer nada contra ella, Bobby se enfadaría con el sin darle oportunidad de explicarse, lo cual causaría la furia de Lori como paso varias veces en el pasado, sólo que ahora sería mucho peor, hacerlo pretzel humano sería un masaje relajante comparado a lo que es capaz de hacerle.

Cristina y Paige, bueno, cada una quería colgarse sobre el por razones que les beneficiaban solamente a ellas, Cristina simplemente quiso salir con él para mantener su estatus de la chica más popular de la escuela, tras un incidente donde noqueo a Chandler de un sólo golpe tras un altercado en la cafetería, su popularidad subió como la espuma por tiempo, a simple vista se notaba como su primer amor aguantaba el asco por aquella situación de los vídeos al estar juntos, no la culpaban del todo. Paige simplemente lo quería como compañero de juegos todo el tiempo, obligándolo a entrenar como loco para entrar a diferentes competencias nacionales, situación que hizo que su amor por los videojuegos muriera, todo por el mero derecho de tomarle de la mano o abrazarla por cada victoria, lo máximo que obtuvo fue el beso más forzado de la historia. Igual con el resto de las chicas, desde Cookie hasta Haiku, todo por usarlo.

Cuando vino el asunto de la mala suerte y la botarga de ardilla, todos sus conocidos desaparecieron enseguida, incluso sus 'amigos' le dieron la espalda por miedo a ser acosados también, incluso el cobarde del Clyde le dio la patética excusa de que debía enfocarse en ser el lameculos del director para romper su hermandad, sólo que lo dijo con palabras más decentes. Stella fue la única que trato de apoyarlo, lamentablemente el rumor de la mala suerte llego hasta la familia de la chica, quienes aún tenía creencias raras de su natal Filipinas, la mala suerte y sus efectos negativos les aterró tanto que no dudaron en cambiar a Stella de escuela, aunque estuviera a una hora de distancia del pueblo.

Para Lincoln todo lo importante en su vida se fue por las cloacas, iniciado por su hermana que no sabía perder, todos sus ídolos habían perdido alguna vez, Tom Brady, Lebron James, David Ortiz, Sidney Crosby, Ric Flair, leyendas en diferentes deportes que aprendieron de las derrotas para mejorar, pero no, Lynnsanity debía estar invicta de por vida en toda competencia y ser la MVP, culpemos a la mala suerte que ese día opto por salir de su sistema por primera vez desde que nació.

"Ahora...siento que me voy a quebrar" susurro Lincoln recargando sus brazos en el barandal, mirando a la puesta de sol. Sólo faltaba un detonante, los maltratos y las obligaciones de usar del traje llegaron a su límite después de tantos años, mentalmente ya no podía más, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar consigo mismo cuando eso suceda, algo dentro suyo le decía que no sería nada lindo.

Jordan simplemente escucho, es mejor no decir nada a dar palabras de aliento que sólo empeoran todo o son palabras vacías. Lincoln también le comento que veía a esas personas cada vez que venía aquí, cuando entre semana logra darse este tiempo, que se hayan encontrado un sábado en esta situación deber ser dios juntando a dos adolescentes con vidas miserables, viendo a fantasmas de ellos mismos una y otra vez cada intento de acabar con todo, hasta que las excusas se acabaron. Decir que de cierta forma la suerte los encontró hoy es una cruel ironía.

"Vamos, creo que tengo para comprar una caja de chicles" Jordan le ofreció su mano a Lincoln, ambos sabían que hoy no sería el día, al menos debían gastar esta última oportunidad de tratar de vivir, la última excusa para no hacerlo. Fuertemente agarrados, ambos salieron del edificio a cualquier parte del pueblo, ninguno tenía mucho tiempo para estar afuera.

A Jordan no le importó que las burlas incrementaron al sentarse lado de Lincoln con su botarga de ardilla en plena cafetería, su estatus social ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Con su mera presencia le daba apoyo a Lincoln estos días, funcionando también con ella, sentían que aquella amistad de niños pequeños empezó a revivir, hoy es el día donde Lincoln ejecutaría un plan para convencer a su familia de que no era un imán de mala suerte, después de todo es el hombre del plan.

En verdad pensaron los pobres que habían encontrado una razón para seguir soportando a este mundo, sin embargo a la vida le encanta joder cuando menos te lo esperas, aunque también fue culpa de Jordan por confiar otra vez en sus antiguas amigas, en especial en Mollie con quien sentía que podían recuperar su amistad. Todo fue una trampa para humillarla más en un callejón ya en la noche, debió haber imaginado que el supuesto spa es una golpiza gratuita.

"En verdad me das asco" Cristina le agarro de su trenza, sin obtener su deseada respuesta de su víctima, quien no mostraba emociones.

"Mira que tener el valor para matar a la mascota de la escuela antes del partido de fútbol americano"

"Dejen de parlotear, ya estoy en vivo y la gente quiere justicia, una lástima que Ronnie Anne se haya mudado, le hubiera encantado participar en esto" comento Trent con celular en mano. Un grupo conformado por Cristina, Chandler, Mollie, Trent y Rusty, este último está a prueba para intentar entrar al grupo de los populares, aunque fuera un simple sirviente.

De que servía argumentar lo evidente para defenderse, el video está muy oscuro y lejos de la jaula de Ricky el gallo, culpándola sólo por el hecho de que la culpable usaba blusa amarilla y una trenza larga apenas visible, como si ese estilo únicamente fuese suyo y que otras chicas jamás hayan usado una blusa de ese color en la vida, pero que importaba, nadie le iba a creer. Sólo quedaba soportar los golpes y el hecho de ser violada Rusty, el decir que su miembro viril es como una oruga muy pequeña y muerta es un insulto al pobre insecto.

La agonía se detuvo en seco, pues el ruido de algo metálico ser arrastrado desde la entrada llamo la atención de todos los presentes, observando la sombra de un chico arrastrando un pedazo de tubo roto, con su brazo izquierdo quemado y con vendas mal puestas por todo su cuerpo.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es la ardilla de la mala suerte ¿cómo nos encontraste?" pregunto Chandler con un tono burlón, feliz de que otra víctima apareciera.

"Mantuve mi subscripción a tu canal de vídeos desde aquel concurso en quinto año, este lugar queda muy cerca del arcade al cual solía ir, fue fácil" susurro Lincoln, manteniendo su caminar lento con la mirada al suelo.

"Ahh, viene a salvar a su princesa, que romántico" Mollie le dio un puñetazo a Jordan en la zona del estómago, sacándole todo el aire y dejándola caer al suelo, esperando una reacción de furia de Lincoln, la cual nunca llego.

"Y bien Loud ¿cuál será tu última frase heroica antes de salvar a tu chica y fracasar?" pregunto Trent de manera confiada, acercando el celular al rostro de Lincoln, esperando la típica frase de caricatura. A lo que Lincoln sólo levantó su rostro, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"Ya me rompí" lo siguiente que vieron todos fue como Lincoln le propino tremendo golpe con el pedazo de tubo a la cabeza de Trent ensangrentada, dejando al mencionado inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrando. Los espectadores del directo apenas notaron el ataque y el teléfono siguió grabando aunque no se podía ver nada, pero si escucharían.

"¡Eres un maldito!" Chandler trato de golpearlo, pero su técnica es tan mala que le fue fácil esquivar, siendo atacando con el tubo en sus rodillas, una vez en suelo, Lincoln repito el ataque una y otra y otra y otra vez en las rodillas. Los gritos de dolor y suplica dejaron en shock a los demás presentes y espectadores, este no es el pasivo Lincoln Loud que con conocían de toda la vida. Chandler pago caro su intento de cobrar venganza.

Mollie salió del trance, corriendo para atacar a Lincoln con una patada para separarlo de Chandler, quien se retorcía del dolor. Ambos pelearon con todo lo que podían, los movimientos erráticos del chico contra la habilidad de la chica en las luchas, haciéndose daño mutuamente, Mollie coloco a Lincoln en una posición de sumisión de lucha cuando obtuvo la oportunidad, el albino ni siquiera hizo el intento de liberarse de la llave, simplemente dejo que la fuerza lo sometiera.

"Cortesía de tu hermana Lynn" dijo Mollie con arrogancia, soltando a Lincoln una vez lo noto inconsciente. Con la amenaza neutralizada, Mollie empezó a caminar hacia Cristina y Rusty para saber que hacer ahora ante esta situación, llevar a los chicos a un hospital y denunciar a Lincoln por el ataque sería lo más lógico, error.

"¿También mencione que soy un mentiroso?" una voz le pregunto a todos, muy cerca de Mollie, quien sintió un fuerte agarre en su nuca para ser lanzada de cara contra el contender de basura, dejándola vulnerable "si conoces a mi hermana, debes saber muy bien este movimiento"

Lincoln coloco su pie sobre la espalda de Mollie con fuerza par a que no se levantará, agarrando sus brazos y jalándolos en la dirección opuesta, en efecto de palanca. Poco a poco hasta que un fuerte sonido confirmo lo evidente, le había roto ambos brazos a la que algunas vez fue su rival en competencias de piscina.

"¡Deja de estar parado! ¡Haz algo!" reclamo Cristina aterrada, observando como Rusty se orino en los pantalones por el terror, Lincoln camino lentamente hasta tener su arma de vuelta a la mano "si me defiendes, te prometo quitarte la virginidad esta noche y cederé a todas tus fantasías"

Por supuesto que Cristina jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel, pero todo con tal de que el inútil al menos sirviera de algo, funciono. Los impulsos más la desesperación por acostarse con una chica hicieron que Rusty corriera hacia su examigo con un grito de guerra, al final sólo paso de largo para escapar por su vida, aquella mirada fría le hizo aceptar que es mejor morir virgen pero con una vida larga. Lincoln no intento nada en él, es más el hecho de que no valía la pena que por alguna clase de piedad que le pudiera tener, eso quedo en el pasado.

Lincoln sintió un fuerte mareo que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas, al parecer la llave de Mollie le hizo más daño del esperado, dándole a Cristina el tiempo de usar otro tipo de ataque. La pelirroja camino hasta Lincoln, empujándolo para que Lincoln se recargara en la pared, sentándose de manera muy precisa sobre la entrepierna del chico.

"Mi bravo conejito, mírame" levantó su mentí para que lo viera, admitía que esa mirada perdida la encendía "sabes que me deseas desde niños, ahora yo lo hago ¿ves algo que te guste?"

Cristina río un poco, quitándose la blusa para usar su físico para ganárselo, tomando las manos de chico para que se deslizaran por su piel desnuda hasta dejarlos en sus pechos, ninguna reacción, por lo que opto en darle un beso en los labios con esa sonrisa coqueta. Cristina ponía toda su empeño por hacer ese beso tan perfecto para que Lincoln le correspondiera y pudiera domarlo como a todos los hombres de la escuela, lo usaría para sacar a Jordan del camino, llevarlo a un motel donde reuniría evidencia para denunciarlo por abuso sexual, o ese era su plan, de la nada una súbita sensación de dolor le hizo apretar sus labios sobre el labio inferior del chico para separarse un poco, observando con horror como una parte del tuvo le atravesaba su hermoso vientre.

"No" respondió Lincoln con simpleza. Cristina se alejó tambaleante mientras hacía presión en la zona de la herida, respirando fuertemente para calmarse, aunque un súbito puñetazo la ayudo a dormir.

Jordan, quien se mantuvo al margen todo este tiempo, se quedó observando a Lincoln de manera fija, este miro el pedazo de tubo ensangrentado, pero antes de hacer algo con él, Jordan se lo quitó de la mano y lo lanzo lejos, empujando a Lincoln al suelo y tomándolo del cuello con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza.

Lincoln observaba con algo de sorpresa a aquella persona encima suyo, paso de ver a Jordan a una versión más joven de sí mismo llorando, molesto con lo que había hecho en este tiempo, no le perdonaba el haber lastimado a Lana cuando se rompió tras el fracaso de su plan perfecto, de romper la posesión más valiosa de Luan en el señor cocos...de explotar la casa gracias a mezclar sustancias al azar en el laboratorio de Lisa, generando una explosión que lastimo a todos, incluso a Lily. Ya no se podía perdonar ni a sí mismo.

Sabía que le pedía mucho a Jordan al pedir este favor, ya está roto y no se puede controlar ni perdonar, al menos morir en manos de la única persona que se preocupó genuinamente de él. Su voz le fallo, pero solo movimiento de sus labios hizo que el mensaje fuese muy claro

_Si te atreves hazlo ya, por favor mátame, no habrá motivos para sufrir más, si tú me matas ya.__  
_  
Jamás supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, cuando el sonido de patrullas cerca suyo empezaron a taladrar sus oídos. Sólo están Cristina y Trent en la escena, en algún momento Mollie soporto el dolor para escapar, al fondo se podía ver a Chandler arrastrase como un vil gusano ya cerca de la salida,

Jordan le asusta la idea de que la policía le devuelva con alguna mentira a casa, sus padres jamás dejarían pasar este incidente que mancharían el nombre de la familia Rosato. Lincoln se acercó a los cuerpos de sus antiguos amigos, tocando sus cuellos por algunos segundos, notando un clara diferencia entre ambos, por lo que se acercó a una reja que separa a los callejones.

"Debes irte" impulsada más por el miedo a los golpes de sus padres, Jordan acepto la ayuda de Lincoln para subir por la reja, aunque por la oscuridad no noto las púas en la parte alta, ocasionado una cortada profunda en su antebrazo derecho. Una vez recuperada de la caída, vio a través de la reja a Lincoln, quien le sonrió antes de patear una puerta y ser la carnada para distraer a la policía, dándole la oportunidad a Jordan de escapar, debió haberlo intuido gracias a las conversaciones que tuvieron en días recientes. Una huida que fue decorada por como el sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la manzana.

Las horas pasaron hasta que pudo ubicarse para ir rumbo al edificio, el cual ya es básicamente su hogar, le fue fácil escabullirse por las desérticas calles de Royalwoods en la madrugada, sólo borrachos inofensivos que de cualquier manera evito por mera precaución, lo complicado fue no dejar un rastro de sangre por su herida solamente con un pedazo de su blusa haciendo presión, logro controlarla para tal vez buscar ayuda. Esperanza que opto por tirar al caño cuando leyó el encabezado del periódico del pueblo en un puesto cualquiera.

_¡Se destruye la paz en Royalwoods! Tragedia en la calle 7_

_Una auténtica pesadilla se vivió hace unas horas en los callejones de la zona este de Royalwoods, los reportes preliminares indican que todo empezó con una pelea de bandas adolescentes por conflictos amorosos, dejando como resultado a tres heridos de gravedad, entre los cuales se encuentra la hija de la familia Walton, Cristina Walton, quien fue apuñalada en el vientre con un arma blanca, lamentablemente debemos reportar el fallecimiento de Trent Carr por una hemorragia cerebral causada por un golpe contundente en la cabeza. El sospechoso principal de este ataque es Lincoln Loud, adolescente que al parecer también fue causante de una explosión en su hogar horas antes del incidente, el sheriff reporta que no tuvieron más opción que disiparle en la espalda por su conducta peligrosa, matándolo en el acto. Se espera que mas información de revele cuando los padres de familia hablen con la prensa en nombre de sus hijos, también se iniciaron los operativos __—_

"¿¡Niña estas bien?!" el súbito grito de un hombre mayor interrumpió su lectura, optando por usar sus últimas fuerzas para escapar y que no la llevarán a un hospital, peor aún, a ese lugar. Jordan salto la reja que marcaba el terreno del edificio para esconderse detrás de una pila de bloques de cemento, justo debajo de una vieja malla de seguridad, cuando se usaba para protección de los trabajadores en caso de accidente.

El mareo y el cansancio empezaban a golpearla sin piedad, si esto lo iba a acabar así, que al menos su cuerpo reaccione para llegar al techo, dejando ese rastro carmesí a su paso, ya no importaba. Suerte que hoy no habría vagabundos a esta hora por la revisión semanal de la oficial Banks al edificio...suerte...ehh...haha. Solo podía reírse un poco, recordando la primera vez que la oficial la encontró en este lugar, sobra decir que ignoro su advertencia de no volver.

No sabía si es por la pérdida de sangre, por sus problemas de insomnio que la agobian desde hace años, el estrés por la vida, o por lo que sea, al menos sentía la calma en su ser, acercándose y teniendo la fuerza para estar en el borde otra vez, donde el viento fresco le devolvía un poco de sensaciones en su cuerpo sentándose en la orilla, meciéndose lentamente. Jordan Rosato cerró los ojos para despegarse de este mundo, un lugar donde la suerte no exista.

**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Parpadeo un par de veces, escuchando ese grito de mujer muy a lo lejos que no fue la razón de su sorpresa, si no ver como un pedazo de tubo fue lanzado, rompió la ventana junto a la puerta de donde salió...Lincoln Loud.

"Maldita sea...no vuelvas a cerrar con llave, este lugar también es mío" comento Lincoln con calma, pasando del otro lado sin importar los pedazos de vidrio en el borde de la ventana.

"¿Lincoln?...¿cómo?...tu estas muerto"

"Por supuesto que no...obviamente logre escapar, aunque darme por muerto sólo porque un oficial de policía no pudo conmigo...hehe...hasta yo me sorprendí"

Jordan sentía que está mirando un fantasma, pero los espíritus no sangran como lo está haciendo Lincoln enfrente suyo, o eso pensó al ser una ignorante de esos temas, pudo notar por el reflejo de un gran pedazo de vidrio la gran línea de sangre en la espalda del albino, más varias heridas. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento es una rara sensación de felicidad.

"Ya me conoces, aún con problemas inesperados, el hombre del plan de una u otra forma obtiene un beneficio...vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo" Lincoln observo como la entrada de edificio se veía las inconfundibles luces azules y rojas de la policía, rodeando el lugar.

Jordan sabía perfectamente que debía tomar una decisión ya, tomar la mano de la sociedad una vez los capturen, creerse esas mentiras baratas de que todo va a mejorar sólo para drogarla el resto de su vida, vivir otro tipo de infierno. Por otro lado, si Lincoln sobrevive a sus heridas, aun cuando Michigan prohibió la pena capital en su territorio, es seguro que jamás saldría de prisión el resto de su vida tras asesinar a dos personas y lastimar a su familia, con todo lo anterior en consideración, sonrió.

"Sabes que las promesas de meñique nunca se rompen ¿verdad?" Lincoln la vio confundido, hasta que algo se conectó en su cerebro.

"Entonces aun así...con todo lo que ha pasado e hice...¿quieres estar conmigo?"

"Si...¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

"¿Lo prometes? Que estaremos siempre juntos hasta el final, júramelo con el meñique"

"Si Lincoln, yo te lo prometo, aunque no todo salga como un los cuentos, siempre estaremos juntos"

"¡Por siempre juntos!"

Vio como Lincoln se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangre empezó a salir, una promesa tan vacía como la pueden hacer niños pequeños, que se olvidan con el paso del tiempo, ella aun lo recordaba "no Jordan, no lo olvide...jamás lo haría"

Tambaleando y con dificultad, Lincoln llego a estar en el borde al lado de ella, sólo que camino lentamente una esquina para contemplar este lugar por última vez, dándole la espalda por unos momentos. Volteo para verla con una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo su mano vendada hacia ella "¡Vamos Jordan!"

"¡Si!" Jordan corrió por el borde para tomar su mano, dejando que Lincoln la jalara hacia el en pleno aire, siempre mirándose a los ojos, unos ojos color negro muertos pero relajados, observando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos "¿este es nuestro final feliz?" Lincoln le acaricio la mejilla, sin importarle mancharla de sangre, acercándola más.

**"Lo es, así que deja de llorar y sonríe"**

* * *

Habían pasado meses después de aquel incidente que paralizo todo el condado de Royalwoods, una zona tan pacífica con números que Detroit sólo puede soñar en sus fantasías, una escena de tanta violencia que seguro vivirá como una anécdota de crimen del pueblo. Un joven con la capucha puesta, una tela grisácea que ocultaba su cabello negro, caminaba con relativa calma rumbo a un lago medio escondido dentro del bosque. Empezando a hablar sólo.

"El karma es una hija de puta" susurro el joven, dejando que un poco de vapor saliera de su boca "me alegro por Lily, aún se está muy a tiempo para educarla de una mejor manera, con una familia sana en todos los aspectos"

De la nada, todas las evidencias que sufrieron Lincoln Marie Loud y Jordan Miller Rosato salieron la luz pública a nivel nacional, amabas familias terminaron perdiendo todo en un juicio que captó la atención de toda la región de los grandes lagos. Lo más destacable es que Lisa Loud fue expulsada de por vida de cualquier comunidad científica por abusar de sus conocimientos y hacer de personas sus conejillos de indias personales, no son tiempos de la guerra fría para hacer esas cosas tan inhumanos, justificándose con el bien de la humanidad, también los Rosato perdieron su fortuna y recibieron varias demandas por lavados de dinero, por lo que Jenny tiene que vivir como sin dinero de papi por primera vez en su vida. Y así con cada miembro de las familias.

Tras salir del hospital, Cristina, Chandler, y toda su banda fueron expulsados de la escuela para ser transferidos a diferentes academias que les encanta tratar con jóvenes como ellos, el director Huggins y todos los profesores fueron despedidos y vetados de por vida del programa escolar por permitir un claro abuso escolar sin precedentes en la región. Tuvieron que venir expertos de la materia para reeducar a los alumnos en este aspecto de manera clara, sólo digamos que nadie molestaría no de broma a otro el resto de su vida escolar. Por su parte, Ezequiel no tuvo tanta suerte, siendo acusado también en varios estados por violación y posesión de pornografía infantil, siendo fusilados con su colegas en Oklahoma, la reputación que a Beaverton le tomo décadas formar en el ámbito deportivo, destruida con en un solo día.

"Tch, sabía que cuando Javi creo más de estas líneas alternas, sólo buscaba que vayamos a los momentos felices y por amor del tierno, donde los podemos ver interactuar para alegría de todos quienes les gusta verlos juntos, más ahora que en el plano original Stella lo arruino todo, aunque la situación de Jordan se hubiera mantenido igual" continuo hablando el chico, mirando su celular, el aparato que le permitía viajar a este y un infinito número de lugares.

"Sin embargo a mí me interesan más este tipo de historias, donde no todo es color de rosas entre ellos, historias que merecen ser conocidas por algunos a pesar de su carencia del típico amor adolescente" sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza, levantando la vista para ver como empezaba a granizar, al menos no es el típico cliché de la lluvia, dolía, pero no se compara con el dolor mental que algunas personas sufren.

"Te estarás preguntando si ellos vivieron ocultos o si en verdad se suicidaron...¿enserio importa?" el joven apretó el botón de su teléfono, mostrando varias imágenes de Lincoln y Jordan, sonriendo, llorando, peleando, consolándose, amándose, tantas cosas que viven juntos, experiencias creadas por seres como tú y como yo, historias que si bien no son del agrado de todos, permiten llenar esta necesidad extraña de verlos juntos.

"Lo que en verdad importa es que tuvieron su final feliz" sonrió hacia la nada, listo para entrar en otra de las tantas imágenes que ellos comparten "¿me acompañas a explotar la siguiente historia de Lincoln Loud y Jordan Rosato?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Bueno, la escuela no me da tregua, siento subirlo tarde, pero verán por su largo contenido que es poco mas del doble que el resto, les juro que me tuve que tragar las ansias de hacer una historia larga de este ángulo. Se que estos retos son de amor y momentos felices, pero siempre me intrigan mas este tipo de ángulos, claro con su final feliz a mi manera de ver las cosas. Puedo considerarlo como la versión Jordancoln de NSL, saltándome la parte de Lincoln porque creo que todos ya sabemos como es el proceso de maltrato en varios fics.**

**Por cierto, no dudo en subir de manera casual one-shots extras en esta historia, si es que me viene la necesidad y cadena de grietas me da el tiempo, así que siéntanse libres de dejar una temática en los comentarios para tomarlos en cuenta, también me sirve a modo de reto, pero el reto oficialmente esta terminado. Por el momento seria todo, gracias por leer esta parte extra con mi aporte personal, me despido, que al rato me sacan sangre y debo prepararme mentalmente para no hacer un drama, kuna fuera.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Respondiendo a comentarios del día 7:**

**Sr. MEGA KAKUMAN: Siempre fue mi idea desde el principio hacer historias que tuvieran una conexión, salvo el día 2 por razones obvias, en verdad me alegra que te gustara mi aportación. Ojalá alguien cree la semana LincolnxStella para que se cree el contenido de tu ship, lo mismo espero yo de una semana para LincolnxPaige. Un abrazo.**

**J0nas Nagera: Es una gran satisfacción al saber tu agrado a esta aportación, mas al saber que el capitulo del preescolar te dejo una gran impresión a pesar de mi inseguridad en ese tópico. Es la magia del fandom, mas con la popularidad de Jordan que esto la termina reafirmando, aunque dudo que función para que los escritores al menos le den un par de líneas, pues como no es Ronnie Anne, eres irrelevante.**

**Gracias por comentar cada capítulo, en verdad fue me dio un gran animo para estar toda las tardes de esa semana escribiendo y editando las ideas. Sobre el joven negro, siendo sincero, pensaba hacerlo como un personaje que todos pudiéramos ser, es decir, vivir ese corto momento con nuestro ship, pero me termino saliendo mas como yo entrando a la historia, no fue lo que buscaba pero igual me siento satisfecho.**

**WOKELAND: Amigo, jamás es tarde para enviar tu comentario, mas vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por apoyar mi contribución, espero que esta versión rebuscada también te guste.**


End file.
